Coming Home
by shadow miko
Summary: Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed? Pairings unsure of yet
1. Chapter 1

Summery:- Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

**Summery:- Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed?? **

**Chapter 1**

Kagome starred all around her, once again she was surrounded by darkness, she couldn't see anything nor could she hear anything. Then out of nowhere Kagome saw two huge red eyes staring back at her small form, Kagome shivered involuntarily as she continued to look into the red eyes she had never seen before as three small comas swirled within the dark scarlet red of the eye. Kagome had seen countless demons with red eyes but these eyes she couldn't help but feel fear by just glancing at them, then suddenly the eyes disappeared and the inky blackness disappearing along with the eyes to reveal her bedroom as she slowly opened her eyes taking in her new surroundings.

She and her family had just moved to Konoha last night, when she questioned her mother, Kun-Loon she just said that Konoha was her previous home before marrying her father, however Kagome came to notice that her mother seemed nervous about the subject concerning her marriage to her father. From what Kagome knew was that they didn't really see her mother's side of the family due to the fact that her mothers family disagreed with her mothers marriage, Kagome found it strange that her mother would want to come back to the village where her family was residing due to the arguments of her marriage, Kagome was also anxious of meeting this family but excited at the same time according to her mother she had been introduced to the family shortly after her birth and then was whisked off to Tokyo.

Kagome yawned and stretched shortly after adjusting her sight to the new light.

'I had that dream again, I don't understand, is it trying to tell me something? Or am I just worried?' Kagome asked herself

However Kagome didn't have much time to think on the subject as she heard her mother calling her down for breakfast.

Kagome was now 18 she had spent two years in feudal Japan collecting shards however a year ago at the age of 17 Kagome found that the well was blocked she was unable to go back to the past. Kagome was confused at the time for she hadn't finished her quest and she had only completed half the jewel, however she did remember before she left through the well that they had been in battle with Naraku and that's when she had gained a new ability where she was able to see what her opponents movements where going to be as if in slow motion, however this had only lasted seconds before she collapsed, however she did hear Sango and Miroku talking speaking of her eyes being red and maybe she was a descendent of demon blood that had been washed out in her time and that's when the dreams had started as well.

Kagome headed down for breakfast and saw her mother placing her breakfast on the table and grabbing her coat.

"I'm going to go out for awhile so I'll be back as soon as I can" her mother stated as she walked out the door, Kagome only nodded and sat down to begin eating her breakfast.

Kagome turned her head to look at the door way she had just come through to hear feet stomping down the stairs and then seconds later she saw Souta enter the kitchen and sit in a seat at the kitchen table ready to eat his breakfast. Kagome took in his attire and saw he was wearing greyish three quarter trousers with blue sandals on his feet with a fishnet top with a small jacket. Kagome also took note of the different weapons that scattered amongst his body.

"Souta what are you wearing? Are you going to a ninja cosplay convention?" she asked frowning slightly especially since the weapons looked very realistic.

Souta glanced up at his sister to see if she was joking with him, but when he noticed her confused look he put his spoon down on his bowl before explaining.

"Kagome I'm going to the academy" he started but he soon frowned at the even more confused look on her face "You know to become a ninja, that's what I've decided to do, especially since this is a ninja village"

Kagome's frown deepened as she processed the information she was given.

'Well mothered failed to mention this to me'

Meanwhile Kun-Loon was walking down the familiar streets of Konoha that hadn't changed since she was here and continued till she reached the Uchiha district. She looked up at the huge gates and the walls that surrounded the huge compound. She gave a sigh as she anticipated what was to come, however she knew that now she had moved back to Konoha that she had the greet the head of the family. However she noticed that the district was oddly quiet, the last time she came here the streets were bustling with different Uchiha's going about their business. Kun-Loon gave another sigh before entering the huge gates. Upon entering she noticed it was rather empty and as she walked by the different buildings she became rather suspicious and very confused, however they were put aside as some one materialised right in front of her very eyes. Kun-Loon took in his form dark black-blue hair hung down the sides of his face spiking naturally at the back, with dark irises that could match which also stood out against his fair skin colour, Kun-Loon's eyes strayed to the leaf hitate around the young boys forehead and smiled slightly in greeting.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" was the straightforward question that came out of the boy's mouth.

Kun-Loon smiled slightly at her sharp tongue.

"I am Kun-Loon and I am here to greet Uchiha Fugaku" she replied "And you are?"

The boy starred at her for a moment noticing she hadn't supplied him with a family name and continued to look on in suspicion, however something told him that they was something about this woman that was familiar as though he had met her before.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what is it that you want to discuss?"

Kun-Loon once again gave a smile.

'So this is Sasuke?' she thought then turned her attention to Sasuke "Sorry but I can only speak to the head of the family"

Sasuke glared before replying.

"Uchiha Fugaku is longer alive"

"Then I will speak with Itachi" Kun-Loon stated

Sasuke's eyes turned more hard as anger fleeted through them for a second before is eyes returned cold again.

"I am the head, and who exactly are you?"

Kun-Loon just smiled at him understanding, however if she wanted information about Fugaku's death she would have to tell him who she really was.

"I am Uchiha Kun-Loon, Fugaku's younger sister"

**a/n: So what did everyone think it was just a random idea I had so let me know whether to continue or not please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Summery:- Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

**Summery:- Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed?? **

**Chapter 2**

Kagome starred at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, she was to take Souta to the ninja academy for his first lessons to becoming a ninja, she wasn't sure herself where the academy was but her mother insisted she couldn't get lost it was straight up ahead.

Kagome let out another sigh and began heading down stairs to where she met her brother who was standing in the door way already ready to go for his first day. Kagome just smiled and motioned him to walk out the door.

Kagome gazed around her in the streets and noticed many interesting people many of those being ninja, but she also noticed that both ninja and civilians littered the streets of Konoha, Kagome smiled thoughtfully but didn't think much on it.

Soon Souta and Kagome arrived at a huge building, which they saw a huge leaf symbol of the village printed on the sign above the door and a sign saying 'Konoha's Ninja Academy'. Kagome observed her surroundings and had found many children walking to the academy around her brothers age, younger and older, she noticed some alone, some with friends or relatives. It struck Kagome strange that they weren't really a school for general education in the village only a school to teach children to become ninja's. She turned to her right and saw a man she assumed was a ninja, he was wearing black pants and top with a green vest; his forehead covered by the hitate of the village. He had brown hair tied up in to a ponytail with a scar that ran across his nose. Kagome caught eye contact with him and he smiled gently as he walked towards them.

"Hi, you must be the new student" He greeted not noticing Souta slightly behind her. Kagome noticed that he looked her from top to bottom with a puzzled expression as to what she was wearing, which was a pair of skinny jeans, dolly shoes and a simple red tight fitting shirt

"Ah, no, this is your new student" Kagome stated motioning Souta in front of her "This my little brother Souta Higurashi"

"Ah it's nice to meet you Souta I am Iruka your ninja teacher" he introduced himself

Souta just nodded shyly.

"Well if you'd like to follow me because class is about to start" Iruka motioned towards the door of the academy but then shock covered his face a he saw the small red and white fan on the back of Souta's black jacket and then turned his shocked expression to Kagome.

"Miss…where did you get this Jacket from?" asked Iruka obviously recognising the symbol.

Souta turned round when he heard his new teacher ask his sister that question.

"Oh, my mum said that now that she as returned to village and I have decided to become a ninja she said it was only right that I wear our family symbol" stated Souta

"But that's the Uchiha family symbol and all Uchiha's were killed in the great Uchiha massacre" stated Iruka

"I don't know about a massacre but my mum did tell me that we were direct descendants of the Uchiha clan even though our last name is Higurashi" stated Souta in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I don't understand how this is possible?" questioned Iruka

"Mum mentioned something about being the younger sister of the head of the clan or something I don't really remember much because I was younger back then when she told me" answered Souta

"Souta how do you know all this and how come I haven't heard anything about this and this Uchiha family?" asked Kagome

"Well I'd come across some old stuff of what I first though was dads but was corrected later on by mum who told that it was hers…" began Souta

"And what did you find?" asked Iruka

"Well I found a couple of weapons, a few cool looking clothes and one of those head bands" stated Souta as he pointed to Iruka's hitate.

This greatly shocked Iruka, the only female member related to Fugaku directly from the head line was Kun-Loon Uchiha, but she had supposedly died years ago after the birth of her daughter. Iruka frowned slightly, he would have to talk to the Hokage about this, then a loud ringing noise was heard throughout the playground and Iruka noticed everyone had already gone to class and that they were five minutes late for their first lesson, so Iruka ushered Souta inside leaving Kagome there to digest the information she had been given. She was going to do some research on this supposed family ancestors of there's.

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi's new house Kun-Loon sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea resting the table as she remembered what had happened yesterday, when she had met up with Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

After to telling Sasuke who she was, she noticed that he was still in utter disbelief at what she was saying so she had only one way to prove it and that was to turn on the sharingan.

Kun-Loon turned it on and looked up at Sasuke, Kun-Loon noticed the recognition of the sharingan but she started to see other emotions slick through his eyes before they disappeared into his emotionless mask. She had seen happiness, confusion, anger and most of all disbelief still.

"Follow me" was all Sasuke said and began to walk in the direction of the main house.

Kun-Loon observed around the entire Uchiha district and noticed that the entire place looked deserted like nobody lived there, confusion etched on her face as she gazed around, she noticed Sasuke glanced at her, but he didn't give any indication or explanation as to what happened, they just quietly kept on walking towards the main house.

When they reached the main house, they both sat in the living room both just sat starring at one another for awhile not sure who was going to make the first move.

Sasuke was the first to speak.

"So you claim to be my…aunt?" he asked slightly confused

Kun-Loon nodded her head.

"Where were you, even though I never met you, I was still told about you and I was told that you had died a few weeks later along with your new born daughter?"

Kun-Loon sighed, she understood that this was confusing for him but she was just as confused as him, what had happened to her family, what happened to Fugaku and Itachi to have to leave the position of head of the clan in the second sons hands?

"First of all I wasn't dead obviously, I was just dead to the family" answered Kun-Loon

"What crime did you commit?" asked Sasuke

"Not really a crime, just not loving the right person" she answered

Sasuke was taken aback by her answer and was a little surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"A man by the name of Ryoichi Higurashi had accidently stepped foot in Konoha through the mishaps of wrong direction, he had stayed in Konoha for a year and half and during that year I had gotten to know him and had fallen in love with him and he had asked me to marry him" stated Kun-Loon "I was so happy ecstatic, over the moon if you will, but once you're my brother found out he was angered and refused to acknowledge the proposal, especially since he had arranged a marriage with another Uchiha with me, however it was too late at the time I was pregnant with my first child and Fugaku had told me that I was a total disgrace to Uchiha name and that I do not bear the honour of the Uchiha name, my punishment was to be death by heading" Kun-Loon paused and looked up at Sasuke who looked on in great interest at what he had learnt so far.

"Continue" he said as he motioned her to do so.

"Anyways Fugaku couldn't kill me until I had birthed my child and 9 months later my child was born and as soon as she was she was ripped from my hands and into the arms of Mikoto and I was ragged to the room where all Uchiha who disobeyed went to be killed, Mikoto had followed holding my baby, for she was going to stay in the Uchiha household, anyway the room was lit by one candle alone I was chained so I couldn't escape, my brother holding the sword above my bowed head, I was waiting for the blow but all I felt was the cold wind of what the blade produced as it swung past me." Answered Kun-Loon "My brother hesitated in killing me as I was his only sister and had said for me to leave and take the child with and never return until you can face your punishment"

"I see" answered Sasuke "But where was your fiancé?"

"He had been escorted personally by Uchiha ninja back to his civilian town known as Tokyo"

"And why would my father object to this marriage?" asked Sasuke even though he knew he probably knew the answer.

"Because he was a civilian man and not a ninja and worst of all he wasn't an Uchiha" answered Kun-Loon

"So you have returned to this village knowing that you would receive punishment on your return?" asked Sasuke

"Yes" she answered

Sasuke just nodded and then shook his head and said

"Dismissed"

And with that Kun-Loon left the Uchiha district and had headed home.

_**Flash back ends**_

**A/N: ok what did you think to that chap I don't know if it satisfied you but I've updated I don't think I made you guys wait too long but I'll try and put another chap up soon, its just that I get distracted sometime reading other fan fiction lol anyways review and let me know what you think..**

**Also the pairings are still been decided so year any suggestions for pairing the story would be a great help in case I happen to writers block next chap **


	3. Chapter 3

Summery:- Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

**Summery:- Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed?? **

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked from the ninja academy, she began thinking about how she could collect information on this Uchiha family. Her first thoughts were to look for the answers at home and snoop through her mothers old belongings that Souta had spoken of, but then scrapped that idea when she realised her mother was probably at home and it was too early to confront her mother, she had to have some information stored before that was to happen. Then a thought had hit Kagome as she continued to walk down the bustling streets of Konoha.

'The library, I may be able to find answers there' She thought 'Judging from Iruka's reaction to the family emblem on the jacket, the Uchiha must be a famous clan in this village, which means that their history must be recorded in the library'

Kagome suddenly stopped when she came to the realisation that she didn't know where the library was. Kagome turned to her left and asked one of the villagers where it was.

"Oh its just straight back that way, when you reach the academy turn left and you should find it" he answered

Kagome bowed and gave thanks to him as she sighed and back tracked her steps towards the academy. Once she reached the academy she turned to her left and walked slowly until a huge building came into view with a huge sign saying 'library'.

Kagome looked up at the building and gave another quick sigh as she entered the building; she looked around various shelves and then came to a small shelf towards the back of the room that held a few red leather bound books. Kagome searched through various books but only found out little about the history of Konoha and it's Hokages, which Kagome had found that the Hokage of the village was the strongest ninja in the village as well as the village leader, she had come across the name Uchiha Madara, but nothing as a whole on the family and the only thing mentioned about him was that he had help found Konoha with the first Hokage but nothing else. Kagome had also found out that the Hitate was what identified a person as a ninja as well as what ninja village they were from.

Kagome gave a gently sigh and stood putting the book back on the shelf, she had already been there over 2 hours already looking through various books on the Uchiha clan.

'Maybe they'll know at the front desk' Kagome thought optimistically as she reached the front desk.

"Excuse me" Kagome said gaining the receptionist attention "But do you know where I can find any information about the Uchiha clan?"

The receptionist frowned at her and many passer bys gave her strange looks.

"I'm sorry miss but the Uchiha clan is classified information and can only be accessed by the Hokage herself or by Mr. Uchiha" answered the receptionist

"I understand" Kagome answered and then left without another word.

Meanwhile Kun-Loon was sat in her room starring at a photo which was held in her hands. It was a picture of herself, Fugaku and her other brothers, she smiled fondly as her finger tips trailed over Fugaku, they were only young, teenagers even and Fugaku and just announced his engagement to Uchiha Mikoto.

"What happened to you brother?" she rhetorically asked herself.

Then without another second to waste she put the photo down and grabbed her hitate and swept out of the room not bothering to clear away her stuff.

Kun-Loon walked calmly towards the Hokage tower, she knew she couldn't be reinstated as a ninja, well she could but she would have to have Sasuke's permission well she didn't have to have that either but since Sasuke was now the head of the clan she must respect her family and gain his permission.

Kun-Loon gazed at the Hokage tower as it came into view but stopped when she gazed into non other than Sasuke's eyes. Kun-Loon gave a small bow of her head out of respect. Sasuke just kept walking not even acknowledging the small bow of respect, but as he neared her still bowed head he stopped at her side and whispered,

"Come to the Uchiha compound now and I will explain everything that as happened in your absence"

Kun-Loon gave a small nod of her head as she stood straight and with that Sasuke poofed out which Kun-Loon suspected to the Uchiha compound, which she began to make her way towards forgetting about the Hokage's tower.

Back at the Ninja academy Iruka had just let all the children go.

"Souta come here a moment" Iruka called

Souta nodded and made his way back to Iruka as the last of the ninja trainees made their way out the door.

"Souta I do know that you started late at the academy, so I know you're a little behind so what I'm going to do is give you these books to study and ask you to continue to practice twice as hard so that you can catch up to the others, of course I will be still teaching you but this will help you gain a heads up and put you somewhat in the same league as the others" stated Iruka

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" Souta said as he made his way out of the academy.

When Souta got outside he saw Kagome stood there waiting on him with a small smile.

"Kagome?" He asked

"Did you learn anything useful at the academy?" Kagome asked eyeing the books Souta held. Souta nodded as he began to explain to her what he'd done and learnt as they walked home.

"I learnt how to throw shuriken and hold Kunai and something about Chakra which is used to create jutsu's" Souta explained

"I see, well keep it up" Kagome congratulated him

"I will Kagome and then I'll be able to keep you safe from any demons that come for the jewel" He grinned

Kagome just smiled, and then frowned when Souta went through the door to their house. That was another thing she had to research, the jewel of four souls, she hadn't collected the whole jewel and while she was their they never defeated Naraku, so was it possible for him to have survived and still be alive in this era searching for and the jewel in her possession.

Kagome gave another small frown and walked into the house.

Kagome entered the house and noticed it was rather quiet and then she heard feet coming towards her and saw it was Souta.

"Mum's not home" he stated

Kagome nodded.

'Where could she be?' she thought as she walked up stairs to check her mums room to make sure she wasn't taken a small nap, but all she found was an empty bedroom with a box and few things scattered on the floor, that was when Kagome noticed the photo on the floor. Kagome picked it up and examined it. Kagome found a young teenaged woman that looked similar to herself with others all boys, but what caught Kagome's attention was the girl was clinging to a tall mans arms smiling as he scowled with his head turned slightly to the side.

Kagome figured the woman was her mother, but who was the other men and the man she was clinging to?

Kagome looked closer and found a similar resemblance between her mother and the men and figured that this was a picture of her mother when she was an Uchiha.

Kagome then began to look through the other things scattered across the floor to see if she could gain any information about her mother's family.

Meanwhile Iruka made his way towards the Hokage's office to supply the Hokage with the information he had gained that morning. Iruka still couldn't believe that the boy Souta Higurashi was descendant of the Uchiha clan after all they were supposedly all killed by Itachi, but he had to admit that the boy and his sister did resemble the Uchiha clan.

However back at the Uchiha compound Kun-Loon was on the floor sat with her hands out in front of her while she knelt her hair falling to hide the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks.

She had just heard about how Itachi had killed his clan and had only left Sasuke alive. That'd had explained the emptiness of the compound.

'Fugaku how did this happen, what happened to Itachi to do this to the Uchiha clan?' she asked herself mentally as tear continued to flow down her face.

Sasuke starred at her for a couple of minutes, he knew the pain she felt, the pain that one felt about how one of your own could betray you in such away as killing your entire family. But now that he had found family he had to act like clan head and be strong for what was now his family.

"Wipe your tears" Sasuke said softly

Kun-Loon looked up at him with tear stricken face.

"As for your crime against this family, it can be overlooked as you are one of the only Uchiha's to survive." He explained

Kun-Loon looked shocked.

"Also I will allow you to reinstate yourself as a ninja with the Hokages agreement and you will move from your recently new home and back into the Uchiha compound by the end of this week" he explained

Kun-Loon could do nothing but nod her head.

"However…" he continued "You will keep the name Higurashi but it will be also extended to Uchiha, and I will need you to explain to me what family members you have including your spouse"

Kun-Loon nodded and then looked up at Sasuke, they both starred.

"Well?" he asked

"My first Child: Kagome Higurashi-18-civillian, My second child: Souta Higurashi-12-Recently joined the ninja academy and my husband is resting in peace" answered Kun-Loon

Sasuke gave her another long stare as he contemplated the new information he had received.

"I understand, make sure that all your belongings are moved in by the end of the week I will have your old home ready for when you move in by the end of the week."

Kun-Loon nodded her head.

"Dismissed" Sasuke stated and with that Kun-Loon disappeared and made her way home, she knew she would have to go see the Hokage in the morning.

A/n:

Hi everybody, I don't know what you think to that chap I thought it was slightly boring and was really only a filler really anyways if you have any ideas about what you want to happen next cos I have slight writers block but I do have some ideas but if you have any please let me know.

Also if you know anything about Uchiha Madara please let me know because I don't really know much about him.

Thank you

Shadow miko


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed.

Chapter 4

Kagome stood still as a statue s she observed the black abyss she saw around her, Kagome sighed, she'd been having this type of dream for a while now and was pretty used to it.

The red eyes with comas appeared once again from within the darkness spinning as they concentrated on her face, then suddenly the eyes where surrounded by long raven hair which soon framed a fair face. Kagome observed his features but found that she could still only observe his eyes for the bottom half of his face was covered by a high collar. Kagome continued to stare into the red eyes like they were hypnotizing her. But then she noticed the man wasn't alone he was suddenly stood in front of a gang of tall men, well she assumed they were men, and she began to feel slightly anxious she had never had a dream with this man been in the presence of others. However she noticed she could only see his face, she couldn't see his body or the others clearly for they were shrouded in the shadows. Then Kagome felt herself falling as her eyes began to close.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and took in her bedroom.

'Another dream, just who is he and why does he keep appearing?' she asked self as she got up and walked to the bathroom, where she went through her usual morning routine washing the sleep from her eyes as she rinsed her face with cold water.

When Kagome finally got down stairs she noticed that Souta must have already left for the academy.

"Ah, good Kagome you're up, I was wondering when you would, Souta as already left for the academy" supplied Kun-Loon when she saw Kagome enter the Kitchen.

Kagome nodded her head as she sat down at the table as her mother placed her breakfast down in front of her.

"Kagome have you ever considered becoming a ninja and joining the academy, I'm sure you'll fly through considering your experiences" stated Kun-Loon

Kagome knew what her mother was hinting at she wanted her to become a ninja like Souta was training to be.

"I'll think about" Kagome answered she finished her breakfast.

Kun-Loon nodded.

"Well Kagome if you go out make sure your home before tea, there something important that I must discuss with you and Souta" Kun-Loon said

Kagome nodded her head that she understood.

"Well I'll be off I after to go see the Hokage" stated Kun-Loon as she left the kitchen and walked towards the hallway. She had promised to meet Sasuke outside the Hokage's tower so they could sort out reinstating her as a ninja.

"Bye Kagome" Kun-Loon shouted as she closed the door behind her as Kagome gave her a silent goodbye in return.

Kagome washed her dish up and decided that she would look around Konoha for awhile; she hadn't really had the chance since they moved there because she had been too busy researching about the Uchiha clan.

Kagome walked out the door and walked down the streets of Konoha when she neared a large field, she looked to the side to see a sign say training grounds 3. Kagome was about to turn away when she heard what sounded like a one sided argument.

Kagome walked closer to see what was happening.

"Why doesn't Sasuke-teme have to be here?" Shouted a blond haired boy, but she couldn't get a good look at him for his back was to her and she was slightly hiding behind a small wall that surrounded the training grounds.

"Naruto, Sasuke has another appointment, he has discussed this with me and will be joining us later for dinner and then training afterwards" explained a man with silver hair and mask covering his face, Kagome could only see one eye for the other was covered by his hitate.

Kagome could sense something familiar coming from the blond haired boy like she'd felt it before, but Kagome ignored it for now and continued to listen to their conversation.

"But Kakashi-sensei, why does he have appointment and who with?" questioned the blond

"Sasuke didn't give really any details besides saying that the Hokage was involved

"Oh" the boy said

"I wonder what Sasuke as to discuss with Tsunade-shishou?" questioned girl with short pink hair and green eyes.

"Well why don't we get to training" asked Kakashi

And with that Kagome left to explore the rest of the village, she wasn't quite sure why she had listened in on them, and it didn't really have anything to do with her.

Kagome continued walking down the streets until she reached sets of steps that seemed to go on forever, Kagome looked up to where they lead and saw faces of five people carved into a mountain, Kagome gave a sigh and walked past the steps and continued down the path.

'I still need to find the remainder of the jewel shards in this era' she thought, which made it rather difficult because she wasn't sure if her friends had collected them and had secured them somewhere and if they had defeated Naraku, she was too confused and she didn't know where to start.

Then they was also her becoming a ninja to consider, on one hand if she became a ninja she would be able to travel around and go to places in search of the remainder of the jewel as well as the training would come in handy, but the chances were that she may not even get to go to places where the shards maybe located, as well as missions she as given may get in the way of her original mission and duty, whereas if she didn't become a ninja she could train herself and ask for leave from village for a period of time before returning, but the chances were the ninja in the village would catch on to her training, this was so complicated. Then suddenly a growl form her stomach broke through her thoughts. She would have to think more on this later at the moment she was hungry, then a very familiar smell entered her nose, it was Ramen and Kagome began to follow the smell.

Meanwhile, while Kagome was exploring the village Kun-Loon had met up Sasuke just outside the building and was heading inside. Halfway walking towards the Hokage office they met up with Shizune, she looked between the two quite confused.

"Sasuke shouldn't you be training?" asked Shizune

"We are here to see the Hokage" stated Sasuke

"Right and who is…" Shizune trailed

"I'm Higurashi Kun-Loon" Kun-Loon supplied

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi" answered Shizune as they continued down to the Hokage's office.

Shizune knocked on the door and peaked slightly in the door way.

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke and Higurashi Kun-Loon are here to see you" Shizune informed her

"Tell them am bu…"Standee paused 'wait Higurashi isn't that who Iruka came in to inform me about been related to Uchiha and Uchiha is here too?' she thought

"Let them in Shizune"

A couple of seconds later Kun-Loon and Sasuke entered.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Uchiha?" asked Tsuande

Sasuke let out a low growl, but didn't say anything beside what they had come for.

"I have come to ask you to reinstate Uchiha Kun-Loon under the name of Higurashi-Uchiha" stated Sasuke straight to the point.

"Uchiha? I believe that all Uchiha's died in the massacre…" Tsunade began but was interrupted by Sasuke

"She as the sharingan" pointed out Sasuke

"I see, but how do you know that it is her sharingan and not another Uchiha's?" asked Tsunade even though she knew it was a stupid question she wanted to see how the woman reacted and how Sasuke would answer this. Tsunade observed Kun-Loon but saw an impassive face but Tsunade noticed a small spark in her eyes.

"That is impossible the only other Uchiha that had survived was Itachi and he is far too strong for to even fight" stated Sasuke, Kun-Loon glanced at him, she knew Itachi was strong he was since he was but a child so she couldn't imagine how strong he was and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him or even Sasuke for that matter after all she had been off the field and out of training for 18 year.

Tsunade smirked.

"Very well, Shizune bring me the file on Uchiha Kun-Loon"

"Yes, Tsuande-sama" Shizune answered

"You and your family have just move here, correct?" asked Tsunade

Kun-Loon nodded her head.

"I was actually wondering when you would come to my office, I heard from Iruka, your son's academy teacher that he had the Uchiha emblem on his jacket"

Kun-Loon nodded her head in understanding, and then turned to look at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at her but saw pride flash through his eyes.

Then Shizune entered the room.

"I have the file Tsunade-sama"

"Good"

Shizune walked towards Tsunade and gave her the file, which she glanced through briefly before looking back at Kun-Loon. The file contained her personal details uh as name, birth, blood type etc... It also contained a copy of her birth certificate and marriage certificate.

"It says here Kun-Loon in your records, that before you resigned as a ninja that you were Anbu?" asked Tsunade

"Yes" answered Kun-Loon, who slightly glanced at Sasuke which surprise, had flashed across his features.

"And even more surprising is that you were a medic and your team leader was Hatake Kakashi" replied Tsuande

Once again Kun-Loon nodded and Sasuke face showed slight surprise again.

"It also says you have a daughter, but I'm sure Iruka told me you had a son?" Tsuande asked confused

"Yes I do have a daughter and a son, I left Konoha after the birth of my Daughter Kagome Higurashi and 6 years later I birthed my son Souta Higurashi." Answered Kun-Loon

"Shizune fetch me the file for Kagome Higurashi" ordered Tsunade and with a nod Shizune left the room once again.

A few minutes later Shizune came back with the file, it was small with barely anything in it.

Tsuande looked through it, and all she found about the girl was personally details, name, mother and father, place of birth and birth certificate.

After looking through it Tsunade looked up at Kun-Loon.

"Right this is what I will do, I will update the files as well as create one for your son and I will have to observe your skill to see what position you are best suited to after all you have bee off the field and out practice I assume and have been living as a civilian for the past 18 years?" asked Tsunade

Kun-Loon nodded her head in understanding.

"I will set up a match in training area 3 for tomorrow at 10" answered Kun-Loon

Kun-Loon nodded again that she understood.

"Do you still have your hitate?"

"Yes" Kun-Loon answered holding it up for her to see

"Good wear it tomorrow for your match, your dis…" began Tsunade but before she could finish Sasuke spoke.

"Kun-Loon and her family will be moving into the Uchiha compound by the end of this week" stated Sasuke

Tsuande nodded but then she remembered something.

"Does your daughter plan to become a ninja?" asked Tsunade

Sasuke looked interested too in the answer too.

"Well I have hinted to Kagome, but all she said was she would think about it" answered Kun-Loon

Tsuande nodded and then dismissed them.

As they walked out of the Hokage's office and down the streets Sasuke turned to Kun-Loon.

"I will come by the training ground to watch your match" stated Sasuke

Kun-Loon nodded.

"And I hope you can convince your daughter to become a ninja it would be a great asset to our family." Sasuke stated and began to walk off, it was lunch time and he had promised to meet team 7 at Ichiraku's.

Kun-Loon watched him walk off and took this as a dismissal and began to make her way home.

Back with Kagome she had followed her nose to a small open restaurant called Chirac, she could hear talking and as she got closer she noticed the ninja that she had eavesdropped on this morning and she made her way over to an open stool which just happened to be next to the blond she saw this morning.

Kagome ordered her Ramen and just sat quietly until the boy turned to her with a curious glance.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Naruto that was rude you don't just ask people like that" shouted the pink haired girl as she hit him on the head. Kakashi also turned to look at her.

"It's ok and my name is Higurashi Kagome" answered Kagome

Kakashi found that the name was familiar but he could plac where he'd heard it before.

"I've just moved into the town" she answered

"So you're a civilian?" asked the girl "Oh sorry I haven' introduced my self, I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Naruto Uzamaki and our team leader Hatake Kakashi" she said pointing to each person.

"Oh it's nice to meet you and yes I am a civilian but my little brother Souta is at the ninja academy" answered Kagome

"Here you go miss" answered the manbehind the counter as he passed her, her ramen.

"Thankyou" answered Kagome as she began to eat her meal.

"Hey Kagome have you ever thought of becoming a ninja?" asked Naruto

"I'm considering it, my mother as asked me, and she use to be a ninja and my brother's at the academy" stated Kagome

"Oh, it'd be so much fun, you get to go adventures and kick bad guy's asses" laughed Naruto "Believe it!"

Kagome finished up the remainders of her ramen.

"You guys have lived here or while right?" asked Kagome

Sakura and Naruto nodded, with Kakashi only half listening.

"Then you know about the Uchiha clan?" asked Kagome

Kagome then noticed how all three tensed and how she now held Kakashi's complete attention.

"Uchiha clan, why would you want to know?" asked Kakashi

"Just curious" she answered

Then Kakashi replied cutting Naruto off,

"Well there's nothing really to know about the Uchiha clan, just a normal clan here"

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly they were hiding something and with that she stood.

"I heard they was only one survivor!" she stated

"That's true" answered Kakashi "But I don't see what that has to do with you?"

"It doesn't and like I said before, I'm curious" she answered "I'll see you around maybe"

And with that Kagoem walked towards the door only to walk past a man she with famillar raven hair but obsidian eyes but too famillar and it seemed that time slowed down and kagome became anxious as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but then just walked forward as if nothing happened and Kagome continued forward she would have to begin her research again, they was something about this clan.

"Hey Sasuke-teme over here!" called Naruto

"Dobe" he answered

"So what was so important that you had to miss practice?" asked Naruto

"Clan matters" was all he answered while he ordered some ramen

"Sasuke talking about your clan, someone came in asking about the Uchiha clan" Sakura spoke up

Sasuke turned to face her.

"What did you tell them?" he asked her but he was answered by Kakashi.

"Don't worry I handled it, so nothing unescessary was said"

Sasuke nodded. He would find out who this perso was because after all they could be a spy and be after the sharingan.

Later that evening when Kagome arrived home she saw her mother and Souta sat in the living room.

"Kagome come sit down, remember I had something to tell you!" answered Kun-Loon

**A/n: Ok what do you think about that chap? ****Oh and just in case since I've been asked this lot every body is 18 except Neji's team who are 19 and the adults you can decide!**

**Anyways I'll try and update again soon!! Please leave your reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed.

Oh just so every body knows have decided upon the ages of the adults so I will put everyone's ages up here now:-

**Rookie 9:-** 18

**Neji and his team: -** 19

**Kakashi: - **31 (Kakashi was 26 at the beginning when they were genin so when they are 18 he is 30-that's just to clarify)

**Iruka: -** 30

**Gai: -** 31

**Kun-Loon: -** 30 (Yes that means she had Kagome at 18 and became pregnant with her at 17)

**Kagome: -** 18

**Souta: -** 12

Chapter 5

Kagome lay down on her bed once again thinking about what her mother had just said to her. Kagome had just found out some information that may later help her. Kagome had found out that her mother was a member of Anbu for a short time and had learnt that her old squad leader used to be Kakashi the guy she had met earlier. She had also just found out that her mother was going to be reinstated as a ninja and that she was about to tested for ranking tomorrow. Kagome had been speechless at that, she had read that Anbu do suicide missions and that you were asked to do assignations; it kind of irked her to think that her mother would be so ruthless. And another shocker for the day was that they would be moving AGAIN!! And not just anywhere but to the Uchiha compound by the end of the week, but the upside of this was that she would learn more of this clan.

Kagome sighed and lay down to sleep. Once Kagome's eyes wee closed she was sent into a black abyss were she once more came into contact with those red eyes. He just starred at her silently before extending his hand out towards her.

"Come" he said as though expecting her to take his hand and go with him to who knows where?

Kagome just starred at his offered hand before looking back into those now familiar red eyes and then she stepped away from him moving backwards with countless steps her eyes not moving from his own. He just continued to watch her with emotionless red eyes. That's when Kagome felt herself falling backwards, Kagome in panic stretched out her arms to reach out to grab something that would help stable her. Kagome was hand was caught in another one as she was pulled forwards and into a chest, his arm wrapping around her wait to secure her to him, Kagome looked up from his shadowed chest to his red eyes again and began to feel her eyes close on their own accord.

Kagome awoke to find that she was in her room.

'I think I'm getting used to these dreams' she thought as she began to get ready, today was the day of her mothers ranking match and had promised to come and support her, Souta would also be attending for he had the day off from the academy.

Meanwhile in the room across from Kagome's Kun-Loon was pulling on her old ninja clothes. Kun-Loon pulled up her the long fish net wrap up her right let which stopped just above her knees, then she pulled up her tight black shorts that rested on her hips and finished half way down her thigh, she then proceeded to put on her fishnet top, which reached the bottom of her stomach and the sleeves ended at the halfway mark of her upper arm, over the top she placed a strapless black top that reached to just under her rib cage with the Uchiha fan emblem on the back, she grabbed her gloves off of the side cabinet and put them on while sliding up another fishnet wrap from the bottom of her left leg where it stopped half way up, she then proceeded to wrap her left thigh in bandages and tied on her kunai holster and her medical pouch to the back and then slid on her ninja sandals. Kun-Loon reached for her hitate that she had placed on her bed and walked towards the mirror while tying it around her waist like a belt. She gave a self a look over in the mirror.

"I haven't seen this image in 18 years" said Kun-Loon to herself "Am actually pretty surprised they still fit me, since the last time I wore this outfit was when I was 17, 9 month before Kagome was born" Kun-Loon gave a sigh and then smile, she had to prove she was still up for this profession, but she was still worried that she too much out of shape, she had done the occasional kata and kunai throwing and exercise at night when everyone was asleep just in case she ever decided to return again.

Kun-Loon walked out of her room and walked down the stairway, where Kagome and Souta stood waiting.

"Mum! What are you wearing?" asked Kagome slightly

Kun-Loon was showing a lot of skin.

"This is what I used to wear before I ad you Kagome, surprised?" asked Kun-Loon

Kagome could only stare.

"Whoa mum you look hot!!" exclaimed Souta his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Thank you Souta" thanked Kun-Loon

Back at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was just leaving; he was dressed in his usual attire. He had finished clearing out the house that Kun-Loon ad her family would be living in, he would let them know and hopefully they would move in today or maybe tomorrow and not at the end of the week, this will help make the Uchiha compound more lively and it won't belong before more Uchiha's would be running around the compound, after all the girl was the same age and would be ready to settle down and have a family soon.

Sasuke soon arrived at the training grounds where the match was scheduled for, he didn't know who Kun-Loon would be fighting to test her skills but it soon became apparent has he got closer. There stood Tsunade the fifth Hokage, along with his team mates and squad leader Hatake Kakashi.

"What time is it?" asked Sasuke as he approached them

But before anyone could answer they saw three figures approach the training grounds. They noticed two women and a boy, the boy and the older woman who looked to be late 20's early 30's in ninja gear, while the other girl was dressed in civilian clothing-a yellow dress with a blue cardigan and blue shoes.

As they got closer Naruto recognised one of the females as the girl he had met yesterday with his team at the ramen shop.

"Hey Kagome!" shouted Naruto waving his hand in the air to greet her.

Kagome smiled as she spotted Naruto.

"Hi Naruto what's up?" asked Kagome

"You know just come to watch the ranking match" he stated the obvious.

Kagome just nodded.

"Sasuke, that's the girl who was asking questions" whispered Sakura

Sasuke turned towards the girl who was chatting happily with Naruto and saw that it was the same girl he had seen on his way into Ichiraku. Sasuke just gave a small nod of his head and he also guessed that she was his cousin; why else would a civilian woman come to watch the ranking match.

"Right, listen up everyone lets get started!" shouted Tsunade as she gained everyone's attention

Everyone stopped talk and faced Tsunade, Kakashi and Kun-Loon stood it the middle facing one another.

"Now Kun-Loon has you can see you are going to fight Kakashi, now…start!!" she shouted

While Kagome had been talking to Naruto she had noticed her mother talking to Kakashi and how familiar she was with him even though they hadn't seen one another in 18 years.

Meanwhile in the country of rain, in deep cave, stood Itachi and Kisame in front of Pein.

"Do you understand your mission?" asked Pein

Itachi gave a quick nod.

But before Pein could dismiss them, somebody new entered the room, his entire form covered by the shadows all that seeped through the darkness were his dark emerald eyes that shone mischievously.

"Pein have you found her yet?" the voice sounded through the room low and naturally sensual as it echoed round the room.

"Yes we have located her in the village of Konoha, I am just about to send Itachi and Kisame to retrieve her" explained Pein

The dark green eyes flickered over to Itachi and Kisame.

"You are to retrieve her alive and preferably conscious, also you are not to harm her in any shape or form, if she attacks merely defend yourself and bring her back unconscious" stated the voice "Also if you happen to run into the Kyuubi, it doesn't matter as long as we retrieve her, we ca get the Kyuubi later"

They was a nod from Itachi and then they were both gone, heading straight towards Konoha.

Back in Konoha the match still raged on. It had been several hours since it started and Kun-Loon was beginning to look tired, but although Kakashi was exhausted he was better at hiding it.

Kagome watched the battle with her eyes trained on them both but mostly her mother.

'If mum can fight like this, why couldn't she have taught me when I was journeying to feudal era? What exactly was or is still hiding from us?' These questions constantly ran through Kagome's head as she continues to watch the battle.

Kagome could hear Souta cheering for their mother in delight.

Kun-Loon performed the hand signs for the log replacement jutsu, as she appeared behind Kakashi, Kunai in her hand as she brought it up to his throat. Time stood still for a moment Kakashi's team in shock that she had actually won against Kakashi. But then suddenly the Kakashi in front of Kun-Loon disappeared into smoke and before she knew it shuriken were hailing towards her and she barely dodged them, getting a small scratch on her cheek.

Kun-Loon slightly grimaced before her eyes bled red and the sharingan was in place, but before either could make another move Tsunade stopped the match.

Immediately Kun-Loon's eyes had gone back to their usual colour, Sakura and Naruto had both been in shock. This woman was an Uchiha and if Kagome and that boy were her children, that also meant that they were Uchiha's too, but Kagome had said her last name was Higurashi and Itachi had massacred the clan, it was too confusing for them to understand.

"I see your skills are still sharp, you have passed the ranking to Anbu" stated Tsunade

Kun-Loon nodded but turned down the offer.

"What other ranking can you offer me Tsuande-sama, I can't be accepted into Anbu, I have children and they still need my care, plus I need to help Souta with his training" she stated

"Very well, you'll hold the rank of Jounin, and I will put you on Kakashi's squad, since you are quite experienced and have worked with Kakashi before" stated Tsunade

"I understand" Kun-Loon answered.

"Congratulations' mother" Kagome said as she walked over with Souta and team 7 following behind her.

"Thanks sweetie, but now I have someone to introduce you to" stated Kun-Loon while steering Kagome and Souta around to face the raven haired boy who and also been present at the match.

Kagome turned her head to the side in wonderment.

"Kagome, Souta, this is Sasuke-sama, your cousin and clan head!" stated Kun-Loon

Sasuke just inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"So this is the guy we are moving in with?" asked Kagome turning away from him, she didn't like him she could just tell form the way he held himself that he was arrogant but she had always told herself never judge a book by its cover.

Sasuke felt a spike of anger rise in him at the blatant disrespect the girl was showing him, but it soon ebbed away when Souta began asking questions.

"So are you strong?"

"Yes" replied Sasuke

"Could you train me?" asked Souta

Sasuke looked at him, even though he had just begun he showed slight improvements, plus this boy was a member of the Uchiha clan, he would make sure that all clan members were strong and unbeatable.

"Yes" he answered shocking his team mates

"Did you hear that Kagome, Sasuke-nii-sama said he'd train me!" exclaimed Souta

Kagome nodded her head and gave Souta a smile.

"Kun-Loon, your house is cleared for you, you can move in anytime now before the end of the week." Stated Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-sama" replied Kun-Loon

Sasuke then turned towards Kagome and eyed her before looking back up at her.

"You will also train to become a good ninja" he stated

Kagome felt anger begin to boil and indignation, Souta had easily seen the signs of her anger and had wisely moved back causing everyone to give him wondering looks.

'Did he just order me?' thought Kagome as more anger boiled 'And to be a ninja no less'

"What right do you have to order me around, your just my cousin, you can't dictate my life like you own me, have you ever thought that I may have things I want and have to do?" Kagome asked anger totally taking over her train of thoughts.

Sasuke just starred at her and then smirked.

"Yes I am your cousin, but I am also clan head and since you are apart of the Uchiha clan you will abide by my orders and these things you want to do, don't make me laugh you want a boring civilian life, you would be a weakness to the clan…" stated Sasuke.

"Kagome's not weak; she's stronger than you think…" Interrupted Souta who was interrupted by Kagome

"Souta" Kagome said with a sharply

Immediately Souta quietened down and everyone could feel the tension rising between Kagome and Sasuke until Kun-Loon voice broke through the atmosphere.

"Well Sasuke-Sama I think it's best we head home because we still have a lot of packing to do so we will probably start moving our stuff into tomorrow" stated Kun-Loon

He gave a nod but still had his eyes trained on Kagome who also still hadn't looked away. Kun-Loon looked towards Tsuande,

"Could I possibly hire a genin team to help transport our things to the Uchiha compound?"

"Yeah I'll send a team tomorrow at 9 sharp to your current residence" stated Tsunade

Kun-Loon then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, come on its time to go home"

When Kagome heard her mother's soft plea, she gave a soft sigh and then turned to follow her and Souta but not before giving Sasuke a sharp look.

"Whoa, you two are definitely related, you both have that stubborn trait" laughed Naruto

"Your one to speak Naruto" Sakura spoke up a she bashed him on the head with her fist.

**A/n: so what did you think to this chap, and I know I updated really quickly this time, but have had a lot of free time on my hands these past two days so yeah and I'll try and update again ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed.

Ok it has been pointed out to me that Kun-Loon's age is wrong little error I made when I was typing lol but I've changed and will be change the other adults ages just to fit with my ff so the adults have age by 5 years lol see below:-

**Rookie 9:-** 18

**Neji and his team: -** 19

**Kakashi: - **36

**Iruka: -** 35

**Gai: -** 36

**Kun-Loon: -** 36 (Yes that means she had Kagome at 18 and became pregnant with her at 17)

**Kagome: -** 18

**Souta: -** 12

**Itachi: -** 21

Chapter 6

It was 12 noon and Kagome looked around her new room in the Uchiha compound, it had taken them 3 hours just to move everything to the new house. Kagome had to hand it to Sasuke he had come over and helped and so had Naruto, Sakura was working in the hospital at the moment. Kagome took this moment to look around her room. She had a double bed, with a desk near the window, her wardrobe shadowing her bed from across the room, two side tables either side of the bed and unpacked boxes scattered amongst the laminated flooring.

"Kagome!" shouted Kun-Loon from down stairs

Kagome got up from her seat on her bed and walked down towards the kitchen, where her mother was just finished packing what looked like lunch boxes.

"Ah Kagome, could you take these to the training fields we were at yesterday, Souta is training with Sasuke-Sama" asked Kun-Loon

Kagome hesitantly nodded, she didn't want to do anything that had to do with Sasuke, he just made her so mad bossing her and her family around like he owned them.

"Thanks Kagome" replied Kun-Loon as she watched her daughter leave out through the door and gave a small smile.

After all she had to find away for Kagome to get along with Sasuke; even though Sasuke hadn't mentioned it to her she knew he would eventually. Eventually Kagome would be married to Sasuke and that's how it went and she knew that Sasuke knew this, although she didn't agree with this, Uchiha's married within the family so they could keep the blood line strong and a higher percentage of the child gaining to the sharingan. Although she was sure Kagome didn't possess the sharingan, she was still a carrier which compared to a woman without the sharingan and no blood relation the high risk of the sharingan been passed down was very high.

Meanwhile Kagome had just reached training grounds 3, upon entering the training grounds she saw Sasuke trying to teach Souta taijutsu. Kagome gave a small smile when she saw the look of triumph cross his features and that's when she made her presence know to the two and began walking closer to them.

"Kagome did you see that what Sasuke-nii-sama just taught me?" asked Souta with excitement

"I did, you're improving Souta" she congratulated him

Souta gave a nod and then his eyes strayed to Kagome's hands.

"Oh mum asked me to bring you and Sasuke some lunch" Kagome answered his unasked question blatantly ignoring Sasuke's intent gaze on her. "Why not take a break and have some lunch?"

Souta turned to Sasuke.

"Can we Sasuke-nii-Sama?" he asked

"Hn" was all Sasuke said while Kagome just sat down and began to open the lunch boxes for them to start to eat

However not too far from them in the forest behind the training grounds Itachi and Kisame were observing their movements. They had arrived around 11 and hadn't found it that hard to infiltrate the place with Itachi having the mangekyou sharingan. However they had not known where to start their search, true they knew she was in Konoha but where a bout now that was the difficult part and they only had a picture of the girl when she had been about 15.

However when they had just about to make their move to search through Konoha, his little brother and a child of around 12 had entered the training grounds that they were close by. Sasuke hadn't sensed their chakra even though it was hidden, but that was probably due to he was in Konoha and probably wouldn't be expecting any invasion into the village, after all most of the villages were at peace.

'Foolish' thought Itachi observed Sasuke

Itachi and Kisame both concentrated on Sasuke as they watched him train the young boy in taijutsu. Itachi had to admit that the boy wasn't bad, but what he couldn't understand was why was Sasuke training him, was Sasuke the Jounin of the boys genin team and if so where were their other team mate? Suddenly Itachi sensed another's presence coming from the entrance to the training grounds as he caught a look of triumph find its way to the boys face, but he couldn't see who was there, so he waited until the person showed themselves which they did a moment later walking towards Sasuke and the boy.

Then his and Kisame's eyes landed on the female that had entered the training grounds, she looked familiar then he gazed at the photo and back at the girl.

"This is the girl" whispered Kisame

Itachi just nodded and when he heard the boy call out her name it only confirmed that this was the girl that they had come to collect. But Itachi still couldn't put away the feeling that he met this woman somewhere. He looked closer at her and saw that she somewhat looked like his aunt Kun-Loon when she was this age, maybe it was her daughter? But Itachi quickly pushed that aside when the facts registered in his head, they had been killed years ago, it was impossible that this woman was related to him.

In the meantime Tsuande was dispatching her Anbu.

"Do you understand the mission, bring them back alive" ordered Tsunade

"Yes" a squad of Anbu answered and within seconds they had disappeared.

Tsunade turned to look out the window and gave a small sigh; first they found Uchiha's alive and then now this.

"Oil Grandma!" Shouted Naruto as he entered into the Godaime's office, followed by Sakura, Kun-Loon and surprisingly Kakashi who just happened to be on time, Tsuande raised her eye brow at him but didn't say anything, after all she needed to be on time but when she glanced around she noticed that Sasuke wasn't present and frowned slightly, but decided to ignore it, she needed to dispatch them immediately.

"Now that you're here, somebody has infiltrated the village, when Izumo had got off his break he saw the replacement guards unconscious and from examining the two's symptoms I believe that it is the cause of the Mangekyou sharingan" stated Tsuande

Kun-Loon frowned, nobody in the family had that higher level of sharingan, it was just too dangerous and the last person to have it was Uchiha Madara.

Tsuande saw the look on Kun-Loon's face but dismissed it.

"You don't mean…?" Sakura asked

"Yes" replied Tsunade to her unfinished question" We believe that Uchiha Itachi as entered the village, however we have no idea if he brought Akatsuki with him"

Kun-Loon frowned; she had definitely been out of the ninja world far too long, just who were the Akatsuki? And Itachi?

"Now I want you to scout around the village and see what you can find, if you come across the Akatsuki I want you to let me know via intercom" Tsuande said holding the mini ear pieces up for them to see "Only enter battle with them if you have no other choice your mission is simply to find them and find out what they want"

"Yes" they all said

Tsuande turned to Kun-Loon

"You will be filled in about Akatsuki after your mission, but what I can tell you now is that they are S-class and they are after the Kyuubi which happens to be sealed in Naruto, make sure he doesn't get captured at all costs"

"I understand" stated Kun-Loon

"Also I have dispatched other teams on similar mission to your own" stated Tsuande

"We understand" stated Kakashi and with that they were gone.

Kagome had just set out all the lunch boxes and had began eating but then her head snapped up something powerful was near by and it just wasn't one it was two, she couldn't feel malicious intent from them but Kagome couldn't help but feel cautious. She then noticed that Sasuke's head had also snapped up and Souta eating.

'It's HIM' Sasuke shouted inside his mind, but then he remembered he was with Kagome and Souta, he couldn't just attack him like he did in the past; recklessness could cause him to the family he had just found.

Itachi watched from the tree line as he noticed Kagome and his brother go rigid while the young boy just continue eating happily when he and Kisame released their aura.

Both Kagome and Sasuke waited to see what they would do as she began to put the food away.

"Hey Kagome, what are you going I haven't finished eating yet…" exclaimed Souta

"Souta I think you've had enough to eat" replied Kagome

"But…" began Souta again but was interrupted when he noticed the two others had appeared in the training grounds.

Souta stood up with curiosity written all other his face.

"Hey Sasuke-nii-Sama, that guy looks just like you" stated Souta as he continued to look at them

Sasuke just growled, while Kagome's face took on a look of shock a familiarity.

'This is the man form my dream' she thought worriedly

"Itachi" growled Sasuke as he observed his brother and his partner

Itachi merely glanced at him before turning to Kagome. Kagome just couldn't take her eyes off him, it was like he was hypnotising her. Then the next thing he did gave her a sense of de ja vu.

"Come" he said holding out his hand

Kagome just continued to stare at him and then pinched her self on the cheek.

'Ouch, that hurt-so this is definitely not a dream' Kagome thought

Sasuke growled as he watched his brother's actions.

'What did Itachi want with Kagome?' Sasuke thought as he moved forward and put his arm out in front of Kagome.

"Itachi, what the hell do you want with Kagome?" Sasuke shouted

Itachi turned to face Sasuke.

"That's non o your business" stated Kisame as he had been observing everything that had been gong on.

Itachi was actually impressed with Sasuke, he had expected Sasuke to attack him head first as usual, but this girl and the boy much mean something important to him to have to control his anger.

Not far from the training grounds four squads stood hiding watching the events unfold, Kakashi had already contacted Tsuande with all the information she needed, Anbu would be here soon, he too could feel them approaching.

"Itachi…" began Kisame

"I know" was Itachi's answer and then without any noticed Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome.

"Kagome!" came the shouts of Sasuke and Souta as panic ran straight through them.

**A/n: I updated pretty quickly again, I have definitely got loads of free time at the moment lol anyways pleas review and let me know what you think to that chap and I'll try and update again pretty soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed.

Ages:

**Rookie 9:-** 18

**Neji and his team: -** 19

**Kakashi: - **36

**Iruka: -** 35

**Gai: -** 36

**Kun-Loon: -** 36 (Yes that means she had Kagome at 18 and became pregnant with her at 17)

**Kagome: -** 18

**Souta: -** 12

**Itachi: -** 21

Chapter 7

"Itachi…" began Kisame

"I know" was Itachi's answer and then without anyone noticing Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome.

"Kagome!" came the shouts of Sasuke and Souta as panic ran straight through them.

The shouts of her brother and cousin reached her ears as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck as Itachi's arms wrapped themselves around her waist, her eyes barely registering the squads of Jounin entering the training grounds.

Kagome felt Itachi pull her closer to his chest and her body tensed, the Jounin present froze in their spots observing the situation.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked in a cold low voice that it came out as a deadly whisper.

Itachi mentally shivered.

"Who would thought a civilian woman would be use such an intimidating voice?" he asked just as low as amusement laced his words

"Let me go?" asked Kagome

Itachi didn't answer he just watched all the Jounin and his little brother.

"I said let me go" Kagome said calmly but loud enough for everyone to hear

Again Itachi ignored her in favour of observing the others present, his eyes just registering the an older kunoichi he hadn't seen before but didn't bother to really find out who she was.

"If you don't let me go you'll regret it!" Kagome's voice turned colder and more deadly

Itachi looked down at her, amusement flashed through his eyes as it laced his voice.

"Oh and what will you do?" he whispered in her ear

Kagome just smiled sweetly at him before moving her head backwards and smashing it in his face. Itachi caught off guard immediately loosened his grip on her waist, which gave her enough room for her to elbow him in the ribs causing him to stumble backwards leaning slightly over from the impact of the hit. This in turn gave Kagome the chance to put some distance between her and Itachi.

Itachi caught his breath as he watched Kagome put the distance between them, he had not expected her to retaliate physically, verbally maybe but physically it never crossed his mind. He had underestimated her and because of that she had escaped his grasp, but no matter he would get her, but he had to do it quick Anbu were quickly approaching.

As for everyone else present they had all gone into shock Kagome had actually able to land a hit on Itachi Uchiha, not only that Itachi had been caught off guard and Kagome had just demonstrated some taijutsu skills. This was definitely a shock, well not to Kun-Loon and Souta.

"See Sasuke-nii-sama, Kagome is strong" exclaimed Souta

"Souta" Kagome calm but cold voice reached across the battle grounds "I want you to leave"

"Aww but Kagome, I want to watch you fight to bad guy" whined Souta

"Souta" she said sharply and that when Souta knew he couldn't push his luck, if his sister was worried then that meant they were in a dangerous position.

"Yes" he answered and began to move out of the training field, Itachi's eyes glanced at the boy briefly. It didn't matter if he went they only cam for the girl. But then he caught of Kisame standing by the grounds entrance.

"I don't think so brat" he smirked down at Souta

Souta just glared at him.

"Move out of my way you over grown fish!" shouted Souta but soon found a sword coming down towards him.

"Souta!" Kagome shouted as she made to run to block the sword but someone had grabbed hold of her arm and had pulled her to them as they hit her on the back of the head.

'How could I be caught off guard' she thought and she caught a glimpse of red eyes and raven hair. "Bastard" she said as she slipped fully into unconsciousness

"Kisame leave the boy we have what we want" stated Itachi and with that they both disappeared.

Everyone who was left on in the training grounds couldn't believe what had just happened, they had been totally helpless against the two they could do nothing. That was when Anbu appeared, they looked around.

"Akatsuki?" asked a man with a hawk mask

"Escaped" answered Kakashi

"You will all have to report to Tsunade-sama" stated the man in the hawk mask.

Everyone who had been present on the mission were all now currently in Tsuande's office, they had been in there for over an hour now.

"So let me get this straight, Akatsuki cam for Kagome Higurashi-Uchiha status a civilian woman was able to knock the wind out of Uchiha Itachi?" asked Tsunade

"Correct" answered Kakashi

"And why would he wasn't a civilian woman?" she asked

"The answers are unclear" stated Kakashi

"I can't believe that 4 jounin squads were present and non of you could stop 2 S-class criminals from taking a civilian a woman and a new residents at that!" Tsunade all but shouted hit her desk hard causing it to spilt clean in two, all the paper work she had slaved over for the past couple of days scattered amongst the floor.

Nobody move, nobody said anything, they just watched her carefully.

"Right well lets see if you can do this right, all four squads will be on the rescue mission." Stated Tsuande

"All four?" asked Kakashi

"Yes all four!" reinforced Tsunade

"But Tsuande-sama what about the village, that would mean most of the strongest Jounin will be away on mission and if the village is attacked…" Shizune trailed off

Tsuande seemed to think about it for a couple of moments before sighing.

"Fine I'll have Kakashi's squad on the rescue mission, however Kun-Loon I don't want you to go, instead of Kun-Loon Shikamaru I want you to go" stated Tsunade

"Yes" they answered

"Now get ready you leave within the next hour meet at the gates" ordered Tsunade "God only knows hour many hours ahead they are of us"

"We understand" they said and everyone exited the office with the exception of Shizune.

"I need more Sake" stated Tsunade as she pulled a bottle out from her cupboard.

**A/n: Ok I've updated once again lol and next chap Kagome will be arriving at the Akatsuki hideout hopefully unless I change my mind lol, anyways I'll try update again soon!! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed

Summery: - Kagome is unexpectedly moving to Konoha with her family, what will Kagome do with her quest still unfinished and the secrets of her families past and who she really is, is revealed.

Ages:

**Rookie 9:-** 18

**Neji and his team: -** 19

**Kakashi: - **36

**Iruka: -** 35

**Gai: -** 36

**Kun-Loon: -** 36 (Yes that means she had Kagome at 18 and became pregnant with her at 17)

**Kagome: -** 18

**Souta: -** 12

**Itachi: -** 21

Chapter 8

It had been several hours since Itachi had knocked Kagome unconscious and at the moment he carried her in his arms, her head leant against his chest, as the wind whipped her hair around, brushing it against the sleeve of his cloak. At the moment they were still travelling but they would have to stop soon, surprisingly Kagome hadn't woken up yet and the sky was beginning to darken.

Kisame jumped through tree branches from the side of Itachi glancing every so often at him and then at the girl and then back to the direction he was travelling.

Both Itachi and Kisame had been greatly shocked and surprised by the girls skill in taijutsu, to have caught Itachi off guard was a huge compliment to the girl's abilities, they would have to be on guard in the future.

About an hour later, they came to a clearing.

"Kisame, secure the perimeter, we'll make camp here" ordered Itachi

And with that Kisame disappeared and Itachi laid Kagome on the forest floor as he began to set up camp.

Meanwhile not but 3 hours away from the camp, Konoha ninja had already set up camp to rest for the night. They all sat around a small camp fire, all starring at flames, all in their own thoughts. Sasuke starred intently into the flames of the fire see the images replaying of today's earlier fight, his fist clenching and his jaw hardening.

'Where did she learn to fight like that?' he thought, his new family was definitely hiding something, if it wasn't so urgent to rescue Kagome he would have questioned them. But another question then played in his thoughts.

'Why would Itachi want Kagome, what use was she to him or was it an Akatsuki order and if so what could the Akatsuki want with Kagome and what did they know about his newly discovered cousin?' These questions continued continuously played in his head until he remembered what Souta had said a couple of days ago at the ranking match.

"_Kagome's not weak; she's stronger than you think…"_

'Now that I think about it what exactly did he mean?' thought Sasuke until his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"Hoy! Sasuke-teme" called Naruto "Why do you think that they targeted Kagome?"

"Hn" was his only reply

"Don't you care about your cousin?" asked Naruto

"Hn" was again his reply 'Of course I care…'

"Of course he does Naruto, Kagome is one of the only family members Sasuke has" stated Sakura in a serious tone.

Sasuke just glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye and small quirk of his lip lifted into a smile, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. Sasuke did care for Sakura and dare he say it he loved her but he knew for the clan's sake that he would marry Kagome to create powerful heirs that would help restore the clan's former glory. Sasuke just sighed and turned from everyone and went to lay in his sleeping bag.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei, why do you think the Akatsuki took Kagome?" asked Naruto

"I think we should all get some sleep now Naruto, I'll have the first watch" replied Kakashi

Back at the Akatsuki's camp, Kagome woke with start, her eye taking in her surroundings, she saw she was laid in a tent and then she noticed someone was laid beside her, and immediately she noticed the raven hair and the Akatsuki cloak under his head. Her eyes widened in silent horror, she quickly covered her mouth to hold the gasp in. But then realized he may have woken from her quick movement, she turned to look at him and found he was still asleep, Kagome gave a silent sigh and slowly crawled towards the exit stopping every once in a while to check if Itachi was still asleep. Kagome made it out of the tent and began to make her way into the woods but stood dead in her tracks when she saw Kisame sat on a near by stump, his back towards her, but then she gave another sigh of relief when she heard a loud snore come from him and began to quietly make her way into the woods, the way she assumed was towards Konoha.

'Useless' she thought 'Anyone could attack and you wouldn't realise until it was too late.'

Itachi sat up and made his way out of the tent, he had awoken to Kagome starring and had decided to see what she would do. He heard her crawl out of the tent and walk towards the forwards into the forest and towards Kisame, he almost smiled when he heard her stop for a couple of minutes before continuing forwards into the forest. He made his way out of the tent and walked in the direction Kagome had gone, jumping from tree to tree.

Kagome continued to walk through the forest, just as she walked through the last lining of trees, she saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

Itachi watched her from the shadows of the tree; she hadn't noticed him for the whole 2 hours she had been travelling alone, through the woods.

Kisame then landed on a near by tree branch, he observed the girl as she just stood there looking at the sun rising.

"Stupid girl, she's trying to escape and she just stands there, pitiful" smirked Kisame in a low whisper

Kagome was just about to start off again when she suddenly stopped in her tracks when Itachi and Kisame stood in front of her. Kagome took a couple of steps back in shock and surprise.

'No way, no way, they can't of caught up to me already I left them 2 hours ago…but how?' Kagome thought as she watched both Kisame and Itachi watch her with observant eyes. 'Unless…unless they've actually been following me this entire time'

Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

'How did they follow me for so long without giving away there position' thought Kagome but then she mentally gave herself a dry look 'Duh, there ninja, come on Kagome get your act together' she told herself

She saw Itachi's lips turn into a smirk.

'Why that bastard!' thought Kagome as anger began to boil within her system

"Kisame, make it quick" ordered Itachi

"Don't worry, this won't take long" answered Kisame hefting with huge sword off of his shoulder

Kagome shifted her stance ready for battle as she watched Kisame shifted his weight.

'Don't underestimate me asshole' Kagome thought as she continued to watch Kisame only slightly glancing at Itachi out of the corner of her eye.

Then without another word Kisame's form disappeared from sight, that's when Kagome could feel someone's aura behind her as she merely escaped, jumping forwards, mere inches from her place a large sword rested, debris jumping up from the ground. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction from surprise.

'He's fast…well that's surprising especially with that big sword' she thought.

Kagome glanced at Itachi out of the corner of her eye and saw that he hadn't moved from his spot, she looked back at Kisame as he hefted up his large sword-Samahada on to his shoulder.

'He's just as dangerous as his partner' she thought as she dared to glance at Itachi again and then back at Kisame as she dropped into her fighting stance getting ready for any attacks that may come. Kagome knew she was tuning her back to the other enemy who was probably more dangerous than the one she was squaring off with at the moment, but she had to take the risk, but she knew she would have to be on the double alert with these two.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" grinned Kisame

Kagome didn't say anything, just watched him, slightly glancing at Itachi every now and then for any signs of movement.

"Well woman?" He asked rhetorically

Kagome once again didn't say anything, just continued to watch him for any sign that he would attack. She saw his grip tighten on the hilt of his sword and then a second later she saw his shoulder twitch with movement as he launched himself head first with Samehada raised high and then bringing it down above her head. Kagome moved slightly backwards has she caught Samehada with the palms of her hands. Kisame's eyes widened a bit from surprise that she had stopped his advance, but then grinned as he applied more pressure to the blade.

Kagome put more strength into pushing the blade as she felt the increased pressure. She chanced a glance behind her at Itachi and found that he wasn't there, that's when she felt the aura up close behind and jumped to the right letting go of the sword, narrowly escaping the blade.

Kagome backed away slowly as she caught her breath; she felt kind of feathery light now that all the weight and pressure of the sword had disappeared. She studied them both carefully, Kisame just grinned at her and Itachi just starred at her with those familiar eyes she had seen so many times in her dreams and that's when she noticed something, the eyes that belonged to him in her dreams had three comas all melted together, these were all separate, they was definitely something powerful about this man, she would have to be careful.

'What am I going to do? I have to get away from here their both far too strong for me to handle together' and with that thought Kagome turned away from them and ran straight back into the forest. However Kagome didn't get very far when she felt a hand grip her wrist, Kagome without thinking turned around using the momentum of her speed and the grip on her wrist, raised her free arm and aimed for someone's face, which happened to be Itachi's but before it could hit him, he grabbed her fist his free hand pulling her down slightly so that her neck was in view for him and released the grip on her wrist and hit the pressure point in the back of her head, as she fell carelessly into his awaiting arms. Itachi picked her up and flung her over his shoulder as Kisame walked up to him.

"She's turning out to be a handful?" he asked

"Let's just head to base and finish this mission" Itachi replied and with that they took off, it wouldn't take long now to reach rain country maybe today and they should arrive no later than tomorrow afternoon.

A/n: what do you think to that chap? Was it ok? I'll try and update asap ok!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ages:

Ages:

**Rookie 9:-** 18

**Neji and his team: -** 19

**Kakashi: - **36

**Iruka: -** 35

**Gai: -** 36

**Kun-Loon: -** 36 (Yes that means she had Kagome at 18 and became pregnant with her at 17)

**Kagome: -** 18

**Souta: -** 12

**Itachi: -** 21

Chapter 9

Itachi and Kisame stood outside a huge cave, they both looked at one another before Kisame performed the hand signs to open the cave entrance. The huge boulder that had been blocking them entrance moved upwards to let them pass. Itachi gave a glance at the still unconscious girl in his arms and then walked in to the cave followed by Kisame. When they entered they were greeted by Deidara, who was slouched against the wall arms crossed, one blue eye looking at them as the other was covered by a long blonde fringe.

"Leader-sama said to give the girl to me, while you report to him immediately" stated Deidara as he held out his hands to take Kagome.

Itachi starred at Deidara for a moment to see he could find any detection of a lie but when he found none he handed the girl over to him and took off to Pein's office followed by Kisame.

Itachi walked along the hallways with Kisame beside him.

"So who is she anyways?" asked Kisame

Kisame was only met with silence as they continued down the hallways so he decided to ask another question.

"Your brother seemed protective of her, maybe she's his lover?" inquired Kisame

Itachi turned to face Kisame who was hit with a full on glare as Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Hn" was the only reply Itachi gave before turning back to where he was going.

Kisame sighed as they reached a pair of prominent double doors and mumbled to himself,

"I don't see why we need this girl anyways; she just seems like a load of trouble if you ask me"

Itachi knocked on the doors and entered followed by Kisame after he heard the command to enter. Has they both entered they saw Pein sat his desk papers for who knows what scattered amongst other things. They both took notice of the blue haired woman-Konan stood beside him.

"Report!" was the simple command Pein ordered

Itachi glanced at the other person in the room that had remained hidden, shrouded in the shadows only glowing greens eyes peering out of the darkness told them of his presence.

"Mission was successful…However Konoha ninja's are following a couple of hours behind us maybe more due to the girls little escape attempt late night/early morning, the girl did attempt to fight back" stated Itachi

That's when they heard the low chuckle come from the shadows as they all turned to face the green eyes.

"That sounds so much like Kagome, I bet she gave you a right fight eh?" asked the owner of the green eyes

"Hn" was all Itachi replied with

"Did she ever, to say she's supposed to be a civilian, she sure can fight" replied Kisame

That earned another chuckle from the mysterious figure hid in the shadows.

"Civilian?" asked Pein

The man ceased his chuckles as he acknowledged Pein's question.

"In ninja terms I suppose she would be classed as a civilian, however to the bijuu and other demons alike she is a deadly weapon" stated the figure not mentioning any more as everyone gave somewhat of a questioning glance as to how she would be a deadly weapon.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Kun-Loon went about her usual routine and she had even started training Souta in Sasuke's place until he came back with Kagome. Souta had also been more determined to train that Iruka had told her it wouldn't be long till he was able to take the tests to become Genin. Kun-Loon sighed has she thought about the day Kagome had been abducted by the Akatsuki but what shocked her most about that day was that it was Uchiha Itachi that had done it-loads of questions ran through her head. Why did he take Kagome? What was his motive. Kun-Loon had thought that he had caught wind of other Uchiha's that had survived the massacre and had come to kill them. But then that made no sense at all, why would he abduct her if that was what he wanted, he could've of killed her there and then, but then again he didn't so much as pay no heed to herself or Souta, so that couldn't have been the reason.

Has soon as Kagome returned the better. She knew that Kagome was a capable fighter, she had been informed by Kagome that one of her demon friends had began her training, however since the well closed she wasn't able to finish her training and that meant that Kagome wasn't skilled enough to take on ninja at Uchiha Itachi's calibre She just regretted not teaching Kagome in the ninja arts

In the meantime with Deidara, he had just placed Kagome on the bed and gently wrapped her in the blankets and went to sit on the chair just by the window opposite the bed as he watched her sleep. He had been ordered by Pein to treat the girl accordingly and watch over her. Apparently she was a great asset and the Akatsuki's secret weapon to capturing and extracting the Bijuu from the Jinchuuriki.

'Yeah right' he thought 'she really looks like a secret weapon, un' he thought sarcastically

But the green eyes that just appeared from the shadows during his meeting with Pein only reinforced that he completed this task as he was asked.

'Since when did I become the Akatsuki's personal babysitter' he thought

However he was brought out of the thoughts when he heard a groan sound from the bed-well more specifically the girl who was laid on the bed. Kagome's blue eyes starred up at the ceiling in confusion, her eyes still clouded with sleep.

'Where am I?' she asked herself as she continued to stare at the ceiling. And that's when it all hit her, memories of the previous day/days that had passed.

Her face contorted into a look of anger and defiance as she made to get up and get out of bed but stopped stock still when she heard a low chuckle come from her right side. She swiftly turned her head to face the one who had chuckled. Her face showed surprise.

'This isn't the man that kidnapped me, but who is he?' she thought and before she knew it she blurted out,

"Who are you?"

She took in his form and attire has she awaited his answer, but her eyes began to widened when she took in the black cloak with red clouds- that's when she realised,

"You're with those bastards that kidnapped me!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at him and then jumping off the bed in the opposite direction to Deidara.

Deidara's eyes shone with amusement as he watched her intently.

"What do you want with me and where the hell am I?" she asked shouting has she backed away towards the door.

Deidara knew exactly what she was thinking as though she was reading his mind. He side glanced at the door and then turned back to face her with a smirk crossing across his features.

Kagome seeing his smirk instantly frowned and scowled at him.

'That sick bastard he's loving it' she thought has more anger began to boil and with that thought Kagome ran towards the door in attempt to escape, however before she could get very close Deidara was already there blocking her path. Kagome frowned and glared at him has amusement shone in his eyes once again.

'How did he move so quickly, I thought only demons could move that fast'

"Move" she ordered

"No, un" was his blatant reply, which caused her glare to intensify and his amusement to grow at her reaction, then without another second Deidara had opened the door and had thrown her over his shoulder and had began to walk calmly down the hallway.

"Put me down!" she ordered her voice brimming with restrained anger.

"No, un" came his blatant response

Kagome then began to kick his chest and pound her fists on his back in protest; Deidara tightened his hands around her legs restraining her from kicking him in response and continued down the hallway normally.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're taking me?" she asked ranting on and on.

However her rants were cut short when Kagome felt something wet lick her leg. All noise and movement stopped.

'Did…something…just…lick…my…leg?' she asked herself, her eyes widening slightly. However a few seconds later rage began kicking in and she began thumping harder on his back.

"Ah! You Pervert, how dare you touch me like that, I demand you let me go this instant!" she shouted at the top her voice.

"Oh shut up woman" replied Deidara and that's when he came to halt by a pair of prominent double doors, this catching Kagome's attention caused her to halt in her banging against Deidara's back. Deidara knocked once and then entered when he was acknowledge, Kagome still slung over his shoulder.  
"The girl is awake, un" stated Deidara as he waked further into the room dropping Kagome unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ouch! Couldn't you have been a little gentler?" she asked as she made to stand up. Then just as she was about to give Deidara a piece of her mind a deep warning growl emanated from the shadows towards Deidra causing everyone to turn and face were the noise had come from, there they all saw green eyes flashing murderously at Deidara. Kagome couldn't help but feel that those eyes were somewhat familiar.

Kagome relaxed slightly the familiarity of the eyes helped to bade some of the fear she held, however it didn't make her take her guard down. Kagome noticed that owner of the green eyes noticed her slightly relax and amusement shone through his eyes as a bit of mischief hid in their depths.

"Kagome!" called the sensual voce form the shadows has the figure stepped out of the shadows. This was the first time that the members of Akatsuki had actually seen his features with the exception of Pein and Konan.

'It can't be, no it's impossible' she thought as her eyes took in his form.

"Are you…you are…But how?" she asked so many questions she wanted to ask

A boy or should she say a man stood in front of her looking in his late teens early twenties stepping forward his long auburn hair tied in high ponytail swishing back and forth, auburn bangs framing his face, the rustle of his black cloak with red clouds on as we walked forwards, two pairs of fangs shone in greeting as he grinned at her.

"Yes it's me" he replied to her silent question

"Shippo?"

A/n: well that's the end of that chapter I hope you like it anyways I wanted to know if you had any ideas on what could be going on with the Konoha nins cos am a bit stuck with them at the moment slight writers block there lol!! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Shippo?" Kagome asked

Shippo just nodded his head as he walked closer to her, her eyes turned from shock and surprise to pure happiness. Kagome starred up at him still not registering that he was actually there. Shippo smiled has tars began to flow freely from her eyes, Shippo reached out one clawed hand and swiped the tears away and then reached his hand around the back of her head and rested it there before gently puling her towards him, her head resting on his chest. His hand remained on the back of her head, and looked down at her with a soft smile and that's when he leaned his head atop of her own and he whispered,

"I've missed you Kagome-kaa-chan"

Kagome moved her head away from his chest and looked at him straight in his eyes, her right hand raising to brush against his cheek to ensure he was real and not a dream.

"I was so scared" she whispered so no one would hear with the exception of Shippo.

"Don't worry Kagome-kaa-chan, I won't allow any harm to come to you" he whispered back

That's when it clicked, Shippo was wearing the same cloak as those who abducted her, and she dropped her hand instantly and turned her eyes away to look at the floor. Shippo noticed her change in attitude towards him and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked as he went to reach out to her but she pulled away from him and hurt shone through his green orbs, but he pulled his arms back to his sides has he continued to watch Kagome awaiting for her answer.

The others present in the room watched on with interest and some in degrees of shock at the interaction between the two. Pein had seen Shippo's form before and so had Konan, whereas the others had only seen him from the shadows. Pein knew Shippo was a very powerful and ancient demon and not even he had the power to fight or even control this demon. But what interested and confused him about this demon was how he knew this simple human girl and their interaction and responses to one another was difficult to comprehend, for he had never seen this demon before show such emotions beside amusement, which was only present in his eyes at the most.

He continued to watch the two converse but he couldn't really hear what was being said and he suspected no, he knew the others couldn't either.

'What is she to him? His mate?' Pein guessed

But his concentration went back to them and away from his thoughts when he saw the girl pull away from Shippo. This time he was able to hear what was being said for their voices were a bit louder this time.

"Why?" Kagome asked as Shippo continued to stare at her "Why did you abduct me?"

That's when it hit Shippo like a tone of bricks, he had given the order for her to be brought here and he had given the indication she to be brought here even if she was unwilling, but Kagome couldn't have known he had given the order, and that's when he realised his mistake, he and asked two complete strangers to her to bring her here, he had caused her pain and he cause her to be so scared, he should of gone for himself!

"Kagome, I'm sorry" was all he said as he tried to move closer to her.

"Shippo" she began "I don't know if I can trust you any more" and with that Kagome fled from the room, Deidara went to intercept her but a shake of his head from Shippo caused Deidara to stop in his tracks and allow her to flee the room.

"But she might escape!" exclaimed Deidara in protest.

"She won't" was all Shippo replied

Shippo didn't know what to do, by the looks of things Kagome really hated him for what he had done. Those words she had spoken had stabbed him deeply and with that he disappeared to clear his thoughts, he knew he would go see Kagome later, after she had cooled down a bit.

Pein looked at everyone who was still present.

"Dismissed" he called and with that everyone went their own ways.

Shippo had been right Kagome hadn't bothered trying to escape; the thoughts hadn't even crossed her mind. She had been aimlessly walking around the hallways, all her thoughts centred on Shippo.

'How could Shippo be with these guys? What happened when I left for Shippo to associate with these guys?' she questioned herself 'What happened to my sweet little Shippo?'

However she was brought out of her thoughts when she bumped into something solid falling back onto her bottom. Kagome made to get up, but has she did, she looked up and saw a large three bladed scythe coming down towards her head, she quickly rolled backwards standing on the hunches of her feet as she readied herself for any more attacks. She looked up at the man who had attacked her and was met by a well built man with short silver hair that was combed back, his red eyes boring into her own with his intense gaze, she noticed that his clack cloak printed with red clouds which was quickly becoming familiar to her, was slightly open revealing his toned upper chest which allowed what looked to Kagome a occultist pendant resting there, his hitate also tied around his neck, she noticed it had across through the village symbol but now that se thought about it everyone she had come into contact with here had a slash through there too each having a different symbol-there was definitely something about this group that wasn't right.

"Who the hell are you wench?" He all but shouted

Kagome's eyes widened but soon narrowed at the man in front of her. There was something strange about this man-he didn't feel demonic but he didn't feel entirely human either. As Kagome had contemplated this strange aura surrounding the man, she hadn't noticed that he had carved a symbol around her, which to Kagome looked to resemble the occultist symbol he wore round his neck. She could feel dark energy emanating all around her gathering as though waiting for something just feeling it made her shiver.

"You'll make a perfect sacrifice" he said as he grinned

'This can't be good' she thought involuntary

Kagome made to move but was stopped when a hand grabbed a hold of her wrist stopping her in her tracks, however the hand that had just touched her quickly retreated when, she noticed that the mans hand was burnt.

'What jut happened?' she asked herself as she noticed within that instant the dark energy that had been gathering slowly disappeared as her powers slowly purified it.

'The airs been purified' she thought and that's when she realised that her powers were lashing out at this man giving him a warning, Kagome smiled slightly and hope that, that little warning was enough for him to back off.

"What are you smiling at bitch, what's so funny?" he asked

Kagome could feel his dark aura engulfing his entire being and saw has his shoulder slightly jerked as his three bladed scythe was thrown in her direction, however a forceful pink barrier appeared around her and reflected the scythe back at its owner knocking him in the wall behind him, her screams of uncertainty echoing around the halls.

Within seconds of hearing the scream everyone present within the base appeared within it's vicinity as they all raced to the source. When they all got there they saw Kagome knelt down panting heavily, sweat beads slowly moving down her forehead, however Hidan was crumpled on the floor, his scythe laid on the floor, he reached out for it to help him to stand as he struggled to do so.

Shippo who had been one of the first to arrive upon the scene knelt down beside Kagome.

"What happened?" he asked panic unlacing his voice; he turned to look at Hidan his eyes narrowing.

"I'm ok" she answered has her panting steadied "I just haven't used my powers for a while"

Shippo turned his attention back towards her has he helped her stand, relief shone in his eyes when he saw that she was ok and that she hadn't pushed him away yet.

"Deidara take Kagome-sama back to her room" ordered Shippo in an authoritive voice.

Deidara just nodded has he reached out fro Kagome, has Shippo led her to him.

"Go with Deidara Kagome, I'll be there shortly" Shippo told her gently when he saw her hesitate a few seconds; he brushed a few stray strands of her hair out of her face.

Kagome slowly nodded and followed the blonde haired man, who had led her to Shippo earlier; all she wanted was to be away from that guy that had attacked her.

As soon as Kagome was out of sight and hearing range, Shippo whole demeanour took a 360 degree turn, everyone still present could feel the dark aura rolling off Shippo in waves. Shippo stalked over to Hidan and picked him up with his cloak and slammed him against the wall causing a crater in the wall as branches of cracks followed. Shippo snarled viciously, his sharp fangs glinting intimatdatingly as his green eyes flashed with an undertone of red.

"You ever touch Kagome again, I will make sure your body isn't even recognisable" Shippo snarled again, Shippo's eyes observing his every movement and that's when he caught sights of the burns on Hidan's hands that looked very dangerously threatening to his health.

"Oh and another little tip Hidan, Kagome is a priestess…" began Shippo "Your lucky you weren't purified in an instant" he whispered harshly and with that Shippo dropped him to the floor followed by a few loose pieces of rumble. Shippo walked off leaving the members with wide eyes, Shippo notice Itachi narrow his eyes but paid him no mind, Kagome was his top priority.

'There's something very demonic about him and why what is his relationship with that girl to cause him to be so protective, and why is she so important? I will find out!' Itachi thought and that's when Itachi decided he would pay the girl a visit a little later.

Hidan sat there for a moment contemplating the information about the girl he had just been given.

'I can't believe that bitch was a priestess, I could have actually died' he thought 'I will have to be careful from now on'

Hidan knew he was immortal but the one thing that could kill him was a priestess with their purification but in this day and age it was very rare you came across one with actual purification powers.

Meanwhile Kakashi and his team, hopped from tree to tree through the continuous amounts of trees, Kakashi had already summoned Pakkun, they had used the lingering scent of Kagome that surrounded Sasuke to help track her down, however it didn't really help much because it had started to fade and the other scents surrounding Sasuke didn't really help when separating the scents.

"Pakkun have you got her trail yet?" asked Kakashi

"Barely" Pakkun answered

Sasuke listened intently on the conversation as it continued as they came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. He looked around as did his team mates. The clearing looked ordinarily enough.

"Pakkun?" questioned Kakashi

"I smell three different scents in this clearing" Pakkun replied "Two smell slightly similar to Uchiha"

Kakashi urged him to continue, while Sasuke noticeably narrowed his eyes, he was anxious, he didn't know what Itachi wanted with Kagome, but he knew one thing he wasn't going to let his brother take any more family members away from him. Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

'It might have been better if Sasuke hadn't come on this mission, hopefully Sasuke won't let his personal agenda get in the way of the mission' thought Kakashi as he turned his full attention back to Pakkun who was sniffing the air leading into the forest.

"One of the scents that is similar to that of Uchiha's is slightly masculine and the other feminine…" Pakkun trailed off as he sniffed the air once more and scowled his face "and the last one smells like…" Pakkun trailed ff again

"Like what? Like what?" urged Naruto

"Fish" was Pakkun's simple reply as he looked around at everyone clueless faces, but he continued anyways, "The scents aren't too faded from here, maybe a day and half at most"

And with that everyone raced through the forest in the direction Pakkun pointed out. It wasn't long until they came to the edge of the forest; they looked around and saw what looked like remnants of a small battle had taken place, Pakkun sniffed around.

"They were definitely here" he said as he sniffed around "It seems the girl had tried to escape her scent is everywhere"

Pakkun sniffed again and began to lead them in the direction of the scents.

'I'm coming Kagome, don't worry I'll be there soon' thought Sasuke has he set a determined speed forcing the rest of his team to keep up with his speed.

After a couple of hours at going at a very high speed Sakura called out to Sasuke,

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke slowed his pace slightly so his team could catch up.

"We know you want to get Kagome away from your brother teme but…" Naruto was shut up when Sakura's fist came down on his head causing him to stumble slightly, covering is head with his hands causing him whine slightly.

"Ow! Sakura, what was that for?" whine Naruto holding his bruised head

"Troublesome!" sighed Shikamaru

"Sasuke what I think Naruto is trying to say is that were all very tired travelling at this speed and if you keep this speed up you won't be able to rescue Kagome properly because you'll be too exhausted" Sakura explained gently

Sasuke just sighed and looked off into the distance before sighing again and looking back at Sakura his eyes softening slightly.

"Your right" he said his voice slightly gentle as he spoke those two words to her, Sakura smiled in response. Kakashi raised his eyebrow but said nothing has they continued on their way following the scents.

However back in Konoha Kun-Loon had been summoned to Tsunade's office. Kun-Loon stood outside her office and gave a soft sigh before knocking. She entered when she heard Tsuande shout 'come in'.

"Tsunade-sama, you called for me?" Kun-Loon asked

"Yes, I just want to go over a few things concerning Kagome's abduction" stated Tsunade

Kun-Loon just nodded her head has she waited for her to continue.

"I have read through the mission reports from the Anbu team and all four Jounin teams including your own team" stated Tsunade

Kun-Loon bit her lip nervously wondering what Tsuande was building up to.

"From all four Jounin reports, it as been reported that they had witnessed your daughter defending her self against the enemy, Uchiha Itachi?" asked Tsuande

"Yes" was all Kun-Loon Answered?

Tsunade looked at Kun-Loon for a moment then leaned back in her chair, so she could observe Kun-Loon better.

"Can you tell me how your daughter acquired such skills to be able to defend herself against ninja of Itachi's calibre?" questioned Tsuande

"I'm not sure if it's my place to say anything about my daughters personal agenda's, it is highly confidential information and it wouldn't be right to , it would be best to ask my daughter upon her return." Answered Kun-Loon

Tsunade observed her through this little speech and then sighed before saying,

"I see, I take it from your statement just now that you haven't even attempted to teach Kagome the ninja arts?"

"No Tsuande-sama" answered Kun-Loon

"I see and do you have any ideas as to why Uchiha Itachi or the Akatsuki in fact would want your daughter?" Tsuande asked

"I don't think so…" Kun-Loon trailed off as though she was debating through what information she could give out.

"Kun-Loon, this is very important that you tell us anything that could help us understand why Akatsuki could want Kagome?" Tsuande told her sternly

"Well, I don't know if I should say this…" Kun-Loon trailed off again turning her eyes towards the floor as she debated with herself.

Tsuande turned to look at Shizune who had been stood there listening intently, but then turned back to face Kun-Loon.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked more softly

Kun-Loon gave an audible sigh before looking back up at Tsunade.

"You see Kagome is in possession of a very priceless jewel" began Kun-Loon slowly.

Tsuande raised one of her blonde eyebrows but didn't say anything as she waited for Kun-Loon to continue.

"Well you see a lot of people are after this jewel because it is able to grant power to those who possess it"

Tsuande looked sceptical.

"And why would your daughter possess such a thing?" asked Tsuande

Kun-Loon didn't know what to say, if she said anymore she would end up blowing her daughters secret. Tsuande seeing her hesitate gave a sigh and ran her hand through her long blonde side fringe.

"And you believe that the Akatsuki abducted Kagome to get this jewel?" asked Tsunade

"I don't know, not many people know of the jewel's power in this era, so I doubt it, but it's possible" answered Kun-Loon unsurely

'Era, what does she mean by that?' thought Tsuande "Ok and what is the name of the jewel?" she asked

"The jewel of four souls" answered Kun-Loon

Tsuande just nodded her head and dismissed Kun-Loon. As soon has Kun-Loon had left, Tsuande turned to Shizune.

"Find out as much information as you can about the jewel of four should" ordered Tsuande "If this is the reason am not taking any chances concerning Akatsuki"

Shizune just nodded her head and headed towards the door, but stopped at the door when she heard Tsunade's voice.

"You did record everything down?"

"Yes, Tsuande-sama" answered Shizune

"Good!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Deidara had led her to her own room; they had entered only moments ago. Kagome was sat on her own bed while Deidara leant against the wall his arms folded over his chest as he watched her.

Kagome fidgeted as she noticed Deidara watching her, the uncomfortable silence capturing them both.

"So…Dei-dara, right?" Kagome asked breaking the silence awkwardly. Deidara looked at her but didn't reply straight away, Kagome felt as though he was assessing her and trying to pin point her strengths and weaknesses with one gaze.

"Yeah, un" he answered

Kagome just nodded her head as she introduced herself, even though she knew that he probably knew her name.

"I'm Kagome"

Deidara just gave her a blank look plunging them both in that uncomfortable silence once again, after a moment Deidara spoke,

"So how do you know him?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, fro some reason Deidara felt something coil in his stomach, when she flashed that smile at hi, and he couldn't help but feel like causing that smile to be sent his way often.

"Who? Shippo?" she asked

"Yeah, he seems rather protective of you, are you his mate?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. As for Deidara he frowned and felt something bubble inside of him, as he watched Kagome's reaction to his question.

'What's this feeling?-I feel like…' Deidara thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's reply.

"No, me and Shippo are just very old friends"

"Would you say yes if he asked you?" Deidara asked

Kagome blushed at the implications and the thoughts of Shippo actually asking was just ridiculous-absurd even. Deidara braced himself for the answer,

"Shippo wouldn't even ask such a question" Kagome answered her blush disappearing bit by bit.

'She didn't say she wouldn't' Deidara thought

Shippo stood by Kagome's door, he had listened to their whole conversation, the different questions Deidara had asked her about his and Kagome's relationship, however he had to admit that his interest had peaked the most when Deidara had asked Kagome would mate him, he has tensed and leaned in slightly with anticipation to hear the answer and when he did he smiled slightly to himself.

'She didn't say she wouldn't' he thought a grin spreading across his face.

To Shippo, Kagome was an ideal mate and he already knew he loved her more as a lover than as a mother, he wasn't sure when it had changed but all he knew was that he would have asked Kagome to be his mate if it hadn't been for the fact that Kagome only saw him as her son, however with the answer she gave Deidara or the lack of only gave him hope as he gave another foxy grin and knocked on the door entering the room, the first thing Shippo noticed was that the room had gone quiet and it seemed that Kagome and Deidara were a good distance away, just the way he like it.

'And it better stay that way' he thought as he made his way over to Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Shippo

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied her voice taking on a cold edge

'Ouch! She's still mad' thought Shippo, he glanced at Deidara and said,

"Deidara, leave us"

Deidara hesitated a moment and gave a glance towards Kagome for confirmation and when she nodded he turned to the door still hesitant in his movements, Shippo narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched Deidara leave in hesitation to leave them alone.

Once Deidara left and closed door, Shippo turned back to face Kagome.

"Kagome, I…" Shippo started but paused has he thought of the best way to explain it, he knew he had messed up in bringing her here in the manner that he did, but he had waited over 500 years just to see her face again. "Kagome, I'm sorry I brought you here in the way I had but am not sorry that I brought you here!" Shippo said with finality "I do acknowledge the way I brought you here was stupid but I needed to see you and this also concerns the jewel, I know you want to finish what you started"

Kagome looked up at Shippo shocked and surprised by the sadness and determination that laced his words and that was when she felt the guilt well up inside of her and she gave a soft sigh as she got up and took him into her arms embracing him, wrapping her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest.

'He must have missed me' she thought "I'm sorry Shippo, I should have known you wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally" she said as she snuggled closer to him

Shippo smiled in return and wrapped his own arms around her pulling her closer. Not long after he pulled away slightly so he could see her face,

"Kagome when you left…" began Shippo

"But I didn't leave on purpose, the well was…" she interrupted who was then interrupted by Shippo,

"Blocked, I know, Inuyasha told us, after a year in attempts to bring you back" stated Shippo and that's when he saw the guilt swim through her eyes and that's when he realised that she blamed her self for not being there for them. Shippo pulled her closer to him once more has he heard the sniffles. After a moment Kagome pulled away,

"I'm ok, now with what you were saying?" reassured Kagome

"Well I won't explain too much now just the main things you need to know about the jewel" stated Shippo

Kagome just nodded her head that she understood.

"When you…" Shippo choose his words carefully "weren't able to come back, Naraku was able to obtain most of the jewel, but because of Inuyasha, Naraku released 9 tailed beasts, which most of the jewel that Naraku had was shared amongst the tailed beasts, leaving Naraku with a very small portion of the jewel-more or less 5 shards at the most" stated Shippo has he stopped to take in her reaction he had given her so far, however all he saw was an intent look that told him to continue "Anyway about 2 decades ago the tailed beasts were beginning to get sealed into human vessels and we the Akatsuki have been hunting the vessels down and extracting the demons form the vessels and taking the jewel shards from them" Shippo held his hand out to her as he held 8 purple clumps of the jewel all equal in size. Kagome reached out for them and within a touch the jewel clumps were purified and glowed a light pink in her hand as she went to put them with the jewel shards in the small jar she wore around her neck.

"If they were 8 clumps there, then there's Naraku's and the last tailed beast's shards to collect?" asked Kagome

"Yes, however there is a problem with collecting them, first of all Naraku disappeared after the tailed beasts appeared and hasn't been seen since, but I have no evidence that says that he is dead but then again I haven't any evidence to say that he is dead-as for the tailed beast Itachi and Kisame have been tracking the nine tails for a while and haven't been very successful, however you may actually know the Jinchuuriki" stated Shippo

"Who?" asked Kagome?

"Naruto Uzamaki"

Meanwhile in Konoha, Souta was taking the exams to become a genin with the other children of his level and age. It hadn't taken long for Souta to progress in all his classes with all eh training Sasuke had given him before he left and the training from his mum and Iruka had helped a lot but his main motivation was to go save Kagome.

"Souta, the last one, try to make a clone of yourself" ordered Iruka

Souta performed the seals and concentrated his chakra and then within seconds a clone of himself appeared to his right.

"How's that Iruka-sensei?" Both Souta and his clone asked at the same time-big grins appearing on their faces.

"Excellent" answered Iruka and with that Souta took that as his cue to dispel his clone and he grinned at his own success.

"Congratulations Souta, you must have set a record there, I'm proud of you, you definitely live up to the Uchiha name" exclaimed Iruka

Souta's grin faltered slightly as he frowned but before Iruka noticed Souta's grin was back in place.

"Would you like to meet your team mates?" asked Iruka

"Team mates?" asked Souta

Iruka nodded and then led Souta into another room, where Souta looked around and found two children-a boy and a girl and then an older female who must have been about the same age as Kagome, and that's when Iruka began the introductions.

"Souta, these are your team mates Hyuuga Souma and Inuzuka Tohru"

Souta took in both of his new team mates appearances, Hyuuga Souma was a tall boy with fair skin and short brown spiky hair as small bangs fell over his hitate that was tied around his forehead. Souta also noticed that the boy also had pupiless whitish/lavender eyes that seemed to peer through your entire being as though he knew what you were thinking. Hyuuga Souma wore simple matching black short sleeved top and shorts, with weapons hidden and shown amongst his person, he stood his arms crossed and leaning slightly to the writing leaning al the weight onto his right leg a bored expression spread across his face. Souta looked over at his other team mate-Tohru; she was stood happily, a big smile across her face wearing a red, ¾ sleeve dress that seemed to split all around the bottom of the dress, with black shorts underneath-weapons attached to her person. The first thing Souta noticed about her was her light brown eyes that could have passed for gold.

'Just like Inu-nii-chan' thought Souta

Next Souta noticed the red printed triangular markings of her cheeks and then long brown fiery hair tied in a high ponytail flowed down her back while fiery bangs framed around her hitate that was tied around her forehead. Iruka continued his introductions,

"And this is Ino-Sensei, she will be your Jounin teacher and squad leader" finished Iruka

Souta looked over at Ino and had to admit that she was very beautiful, she had light pupiless blue eyes with long blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail, her right eye was hid by a long blond fringe and she wore a purple belly top and short skirt with fishnet shorts underneath.

"Team Ino this is your fourth team mate Uchiha-Higurashi Souta" introduced Iruka

"Uchiha?" asked Ino slightly confused

Iruka just nodded

"Uchiha?" growled Souma has he turned his head away in dislike 'I thought the Uchiha clan was massacred?' he thought

Souta looked confused at everyone but shrugged.

"Hi, Uchiha-san" greeted Tohru

"Hi Tohru, you can call me Souta" he greeted back as Ino smiled

"Let's all get to training then" she announced

Meanwhile in Sound Orochimaru sat down in a lab like room while Kabuto injected him with pain releasers into his system.

"Are you still using those Orochimaru?" asked an amused voice from the shadows glowing red eyes watching with amusement.

Orochimaru looked towards the shadows where the voice had come from.

"Until I get a new body, this will have to do" he answered

The voice in the shadows laughed at his misfortune but then offered,

"What if I can give you a new body?"

"Go on" encouraged Orochimaru

"This body will enhance your senses and power and of course this body will be that of a demon."

"And what's in it for you?" asked Orochimaru-Kabuto just continued to watch and listen to the conversation as he tidied away his equipment from the sidelines.

"You will retrieve me a priestess" answered the man as he stepped out of the shadows, his red eyes still slightly glowing as his long dark wavy hair flowed behind him, his lips curled in a smirk

"Where can I find her, Naraku?" asked Orochimaru

"Akatsuki" was all he answered before retreating back into the shadows.

**A/N: Ok I've finished chap 11 let me know what you think and I am desperate for input of what's to happen next!! And I'll try and update again soon when I have some ideas :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shippo and Kagome walked outside towards the fighting grounds, standing a distance from each other.

"So Kagome lets test these skills of yours" grinned Shippo

Kagome cocked her head to the side cutely, and then smile towards him.

"Lets start with a few stretches to warm up, I'm out of practice after all" replied Kagome as she began to stretch a few muscles as she Shippo imitated her as he began his own stretches, flinging his large cloak to the side and began to start up a conversation.

"Sesshomaru-sama told me that you didn't get very far in your training before the well was blocked?" asked Shippo

"So you're assessing my skills through this spar?" she asked and was answered by another grin

"Well I was only a kit back then and now my own skills have improved?" he answered with a grin

They both finished their last stretches and both stood in their fighting stance opposite one another.

They had stood their facing each other for more than a minute now, neither willing to make the first move. Then without much more waiting Shippo made the first move, bringing his arm up in a punch and ran towards her.

Kagome seeing the slight jerk of movement in his shoulder ran forwards as he made his attack both meeting in the centre. Shippo swung his arm to hit her temple, but caromed blocked it using her arm, while grabbing hold of his arm pulling him down so he was bent down, while bringing her leg up into his stomach, casing drops of saliva and bile to drop to the floor, following with her hand to the back of his neck but not hard enough to knock him out. Shippo slightly fell forwards, but began to regain his balance as he stumbled backwards slightly. Shippo wiped his mouth as the look of shock and surprise began to fade in his emerald eyes. Kagome stepped back slightly so she could observe him better, while he regained himself. Kagome then saw excitement spread through his eyes as a large foxy grin appeared across his face.

"I didn't know you could move that fast" commented Shippo

"You insult me Shippo with such speed, even your 'friends' moved much faster than you did just now" answered Kagome

"Well then I should step it up a notch?" Shippo asked rhetorically and they once again emerged themselves in the spar once more

"What are they doing?" asked Kisame as he approached Itachi who was stood in the shadows of the training ground watching Kagome and Shippo spar.

"What does it look like?" Itachi asked rhetorically-Kisame just grunted in response and began to watch the spar continue.

Itachi observed Kagome, his sharingan spinning with every movement she made as she tried to catch up with Shippo's new speed, finding that it was very hard for her to defend herself never minding to try and attack, but he had to admit she was quite skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat. For some reason Itachi was intrigued with her, first was because of his brothers blatant interest in her whether it be platonic or romantically and second was the skill she had used when retrieving her and the skill she showed now, even though she was dressed a civilian, not even being a priestess could excuse her for such skill, thirdly what intrigued him about him was her familiarity with Shippo-with a demon, just how had they met and how had she become involved with a demon of such standard and he could tell just by looking at them that they were very close just as though Kagome was Shippo's mate and fourthly what did a well been blocked have any significance?.

"She's close" informed Pakkun has they continued forwards "her scent is getting stronger"

Kakashi looked up ahead where he could see a cave into the distance as it neared them with every step they took.

"It smells like there are others too" Pakkun informed again as he sniffed the air, catching another scent but ignored it in favour of finding Kagome.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in determination, he too was beginning to feel Itachi's chakra nearby along with several others. Sasuke without another thought picked up his speed and ran faster in the direction that Pakkun was pointing out quickly followed by the rest of the team.

'This isn't good, we won't be able to fight them all' thought Shikamaru 'how troublesome'

Shikamaru looked at his team mates and before he could call them to tell them of his plan Sasuke had already disappeared out of their sights causing them to move faster to keep up with his pace.

"What have you found?" asked Pein as he stared into Zetsu yellow eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi and his team are very close, they will find this hideout soon, they are smelling out the girls scent." Answered Zetsu

"Her scent? How long will it take them to reach here?" asked Pein

"Not long enough for us to escape and get out of the hideout with the girl" answered Zetsu

"Very well" began Pein as he turned to address Deidara "Inform Shippo-sama about the intruders, we'll be there shortly"

Deidara just nodded, giving a small bow before leaving the room to inform Shippo.

Kagome stood panting as she tried to catch her breath; she was exhausted she could barely keep up with Shippo's movements that she could even attack. They stood apart form one another for a couple seconds before Kagome decided she would attack first this time, while Shippo just stood still awaiting Kagome's attack to be delivered.

Kagome aimed a punch to his head, but this was caught by the palm of Shippo's hand. Shippo allowed her to pull her fist back, only to have her use her other arm to punch which he once again caught within the palm of his hand and again allowing her to pull her fist back.

"You're becoming sluggish Kagome, be careful" Shippo grinned as he aimed a straight punch to her face, only for Kagome to duck and kick out a leg to trip him followed by a frustrated growl as he jumped into the air rendering her attack useless, however when he landed on the ground Kagome twisted her body upwards giving him around house kick for it only to be caught by Shippo's hand, he gripped her leg and picked her up using her leg and through her to the other end of the training grounds, but not too hard as to injure her severely.

Kagome slowly got up from the spot she had landed at, Shippo grabbed his cloak as she made his way towards Kagome as she hobbled slightly forwards to meet him in the centre, Shippo seeing this quickly ran towards her and picked her up sitting her down and began to examine her ankle.

"Don't worry Shippo it's just a small sprain" she reassured his unasked question as worry over took as the dominant emotion in his emerald green eyes, Itachi and Kisame approaching them from the shadows. Kagome reached down towards her swelling ankle and a pink glow emitted from her hand as she began to heal her sprained ankle all watching with surprised faces, Shippo's been the most amusing.

"Don't look so surprised Shippo, even though I didn't get to finish my training with Sesshomaru and I still finished all my training with Kaede" Kagome stated

"You can heal too?" asked Kisame

Kagome just nodded her head.

Itachi was becoming more intrigued with her by the second, now he had just found out that she is able heal her own injuries and probably others too, but what was strange was that she didn't use green healing chakra but some kind of pink healing energy-could this be apart of her training as a priestess?

"Shippo-sama!" called Deidara as he neared them.

Shippo looked up at him acknowledge his presence. Deidara gave a slight glance towards Kagome before turning back to Shippo.

"Hatake Kakashi and his team will be arriving at this hideout in a matter of minutes" explained Deidara

"I know I can sense them coming fast in this direction" answered Shippo

"What should we do then?" asked Kisame as he noticed Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Hidan arrive.

"We wait" answered Shippo

"Wait?" questioned Pein

Shippo just nodded and then grinned.

Then without too much waiting Shippo sensed someone brake through the lining of the trees sharingan eyes blazing with fury as he too in everyone there. Shippo quickly grabbed hold of Kagome one arm snaking round her waist and the other holding a kunai to her throat. Kagome glanced at Shippo out the corner of her eye a caught a twinkle of reassurance before going completely cold and calculating just as Sasuke's team mates came into the training field.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Shippo asked his voice holding a cold edge to it causing everyone present to involuntarily shudder.

"Release her!" demanded Sasuke.

"Release who?" Shippo taunted has he rubbed his nose slowly almost lazily up and down the length of her neck slightly taking in the scent that he had missed over the passed 500 years.

Deidara clenched his fists as he turned his head from the display, he knew that Shippo was taunting Sasuke but he didn't know if it was also because Kagome was more to Shippo than just a friend.

Sasuke also clenched his fists hard, his neatly cut nails slightly digging into the palm of his hands, his teeth gritting together as he tried to calm himself.

"Release Uchiha Kagome, before I kill you!" Sasuke demanded once more

As soon as that name left Sasuke's lips everyone's head in the Akatsuki quickly turned round to look at Kagome to see if Sasuke was telling the truth, Kagome gave a small incline of her head but not enough to hurt herself with the kunai pressed to her throat. Quickly everyone glanced at Itachi to gauge his reaction, which they also found that he too was starring at her his eyes slightly narrowed and then glancing slightly to his brother.

"Uchiha!" exclaimed Deidara

"Unbelievable!" Kisame shouted

However Sasuke ignored them in favour of watching Kagome and Shippo.

"I won't ask again release Kagome" Sasuke demanded for the third time

"Well if you want her, you'll have to come and get her" Shippo taunted once more his tongue sliding the length of Kagome's neck, a huge grin cocky grin spreading across his face.

Immediately Sasuke wasted no time and raced towards Shippo his own kunai drawn.

"Kagome return to Konoha with them and learn the art of the ninja, I will come for you when I think you're ready" Shippo whispered lowly into her ear as he licked the shell of her ear to further torment Sasuke and secretly torment Deidara.

Shippo quickly pushed Kagome away form him and to the side as he engaged Sasuke in a fight with Kunai.

"Come on Uchiha, is this all you've got?" Shippo taunted once more.

Kakashi wasting no more time began to give out orders.

"Sakura you go get Kagome, me Naruto and Shikamaru will cover you!"

Without another minute Sakura sprinted off in the direction Kagome had been pushed in, but soon she was pursued by Kisame. Quickly gathering chakra into her fists she slammed it into the ground causing a massive fissure causing everyone to be unbalanced. Sakura quickly grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and ran towards the forest lining.

"Everyone fall back!" shouted Kakashi quickly making his way towards Sakura and Kagome and picking Kagome up they all dashed through the tree lining in retreat.

Shippo stood with a small smile on his face as the other Akatsuki members neared him.

"Shippo-sama, why did you let them escape with Kagome-sama so easily?" asked Pein

"Because she needs to become more skill, so I let her return to Konoha to learn the ninja arts" Shippo explained

"But she could have learnt that here" protested Deidara

"Yes, that's true, but Kagome's family is in Konoha and they will probably be worried about her." Shippo explained again

"But what makes you think she will return?" asked Konan

"Because I know Kagome" was all Shippo answered before disappearing, the others beginning to enter the cave.

Itachi looked towards the tree lining where Kagome had disappeared and narrowed his eyes, the girl was even more interesting than he first thought, especially now that he knew she carried his name-Uchiha-which was kind of strange since he killed everyone but Sasuke or maybe she was his brother's wife, he narrowed his eyes further-yes she was definitely interesting, a very intriguing puzzle to solve especially with all the secrets he was sure that hovered around her, and yes she had escaped his talk with her for the moment but he would soon have that conversation the next time he saw her.

"Kabuto, what did you find?" asked Orochimaru from his place his chair

"I've located the Akatsuki, Kagome has been taken from their grasp with ease and is now on her way back to Konoha with Hatake Kakashi's team" explained Kabuto

"Oh?"

"Another thing Orochimaru-sama, it seems that Kagome as some relation to Sasuke, her last name was Uchiha, I overheard this from Sasuke himself" Kabuto informed

"It seems I will have to retrieve this little girl myself" chuckled Orochimaru maliciously as he turned to the figure in the shadows.

"It will seem I will that body to retrieve the girl, Naraku" informed Orochimaru

"I see" answered Naraku before turning to a female who had just entered the room.

"Kagura, do you have the body?" asked Naraku

"Yes Naraku-sama, ready when Orochimaru-sama is ready" answered Kagura

"Good" answered Naraku then turning to Orochimaru "You will proceed with the surgery, but remember Orochimaru I can take the body back with ease" Naraku warned

A/n: they we have it I have finished another chap please don't forget to review please and I think I've finally decided what pairing it will be drum roll please……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

DEI/KAG

They will be one sided

Sas/kag

Sas/saku

May I just point out SASUKE WILL _**NOT**__ BE PAIRED WITH SAKURA IN THE END UNLESS MY REVIEWERS DEFINITELY WANT IT._

Anyways the pairing may change but I doubt it so please remember to review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Tsunade-sama, the information on the legend of the jewel of four souls" stated Shizune handing her a book that looked like a diary or journal of some kind and a few sheets of paper.

Tsunade looked over the papers as she read aloud of some of the information.

"The jewel was created between a battle of priestess Midoriko and some demons during the warring states era…Eventually it was given to the village of demon slayers to protect…which it later was given to a priestess named Kikyou to protect, who met an half demon called Inuyasha…however Inuyasha was sealed to a tree in forest by a sacred arrow, which the forest soon came to be known as Inuyasha's forest…the priestess Kikyou also suffered severe wounds and eventually died, her corpse burnt with the jewel of four souls in which she protected to stop others from seeking after the jewel."

"But this doesn't help explain much about how the jewel could come into the possession of Kagome, if it was burnt with this Kikyou's corpse" stated Tsunade in confusion as her brow furrowed.

"Tsuande the most important information is within the journal" stated Shizune

Tsunade opened the journal and began to read through it breezing past less important information and information she had previously read on the paper.

"…However 50 years later a girl from the future arrived…"

'The future?' thought Tsuande as she continued to read "The jewel of four souls was ripped from her body…eventually splitting the jewel into small fragments of shards… she journeyed with myself-a monk, a demon slayer-Sango, A young fox demon-Shippo, a fire cat-Kilala and a half human-half dog demon-Inuyasha to collect the shards…" Tsunade cut her self off as she starred at the name Inuyasha.

'It seems that this Inuyasha has a more important role in with jewel' she thought as she continued to read.

"It was believed that she was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou according to Kikyou's younger sister Kaede…"

Tsunade stopped reading as she looked up at Shizune.

"Where did you get this journal?" asked Tsunade

"Inuzuka clan, they had lots of information concerning the warring states era especially concerning this jewel" answered Shizune, who continued to say, "If you look at the back of the book Tsunade-sama you will find a drawing of Kikyou and modern picture, which helps support the fact that this girl did indeed come from the future during that time and I believe that this girl was Uchiha Kagome."

Tsuande furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before turning to the back and pulled out a drawing of a woman in priestess garbs, bow and arrows slung over her shoulder, her long straight hair tied at the back with a white tie.

"There is a remarkable resemblance between Uchiha Kagome and this priestess Kikyou" stated Shizune "If you look at the photo" Shizune guided with her hand towards the picture

Tsunade picked it up and gasped at what she saw, there the picture was taken in a front of a small wooden hut, a boy in traditional monk robes and staff stood to the side, with his arm around a young woman with pink armour, with a small cat, with two tails scratching it's nose. To the other side of the picture stood an elderly woman, with an eye patch and traditional priestess robes, with a small boy with a fluffy fax tail, grinning ear-to-ear. In the middle stood a man who looked to be in his late teens, red kimono, long silver hair and golden eyes, with a young girl about the age of 15-16 stood in the middle smiling happily, a green sailor fuku adorned her body.

"This is…" Tsuande began

"Yes this is Uchiha, Kagome" stated Shizune

"The resemblance…" Tsuande began but was interrupted by a Jounin knocking and entering the room, he bowed before moving forwards to stand in front of her desk.

"Tsuande-sama, sound ninja have been spotted nearby" he stated

"Sound? What would they be doing here?" asked Tsuande confusion evident in her voice "Shizune, get a Anbu team equipped within an hour and send them on patrol, and then tell Jaraiya to meet team Kakashi ASAP, they will be low on energy as of just fighting Akatsuki"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" answered Shizune running out the door to prepare an Anbu team, followed by the Jounin.

Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk, cracking the desk, and then a second later it split in half.

'Could Orochimaru have heard of the jewel?' thought Tsunade as she bit her thumb, eyebrows furrowed.

Team Kakashi had just settled down for the night, after they had been travelling for over 2 hours and made sure they weren't been followed. Sakura who had been cooking fish for their dinner.

"Here Kagome" Sakura said as she handed Kagome one of the fishes on the sticks "Sorry this is all we have"

"That's ok, I like coked fish over a camp fire" smiled Kagome giving her thanks, Sakura smiling in return while Kakashi just raised an eyebrow.

Everything was quiet once again as they ate.

'Shippo?' thought Kagome as she began to think about what had happened earlier that day. Kagome knew that Shippo had done what he did to get a rise out of Sasuke, but she couldn't help but feel as though Shippo was satisfied with himself but the self satisfaction out of getting out of Sasuke, it was something else. Kagome also felt in that moment that the barriers to their usual relationship were being breached but didn't think much on it, she knew for a fact that they was something going on wit Shippo but she wasn't sure, she's have to see what happens next time she sees him. Kagome was soon brought out of her thoughts as she heard Sasuke ask her a question.

"What happened while you were their and who was that guy who held you so intimately" he all but growled out, everyone's attention turning to see what her answer her.

"They didn't do anything, really, I was just there…" Kagome trailed off

"Didn't do anything, have you seen yourself, your body is covered in cuts and bruises!" Sasuke's voice began to rise

"They didn't do this, it was…an accident" mumbled Kagome

"Kagome let me heal those for you" began Sakura interrupting the tension between Sasuke and Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her, but shook her head.

"There's no need" began Kagome as everyone gave her a questioning look "I can heal myself" she supplied as her body took on a pink glow as all her injuries soon disappeared.

Everyone gaped at what they saw, even Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Whoa, how did you do that Kagome, that's so cool you healed your body in a matter of seconds!" gushed Naruto a bug grin on his face spreading that oddly reminded her of Shippo. Kagome smiled at him as everyone's face turned back neutral.

"Wow Kagome, I didn't know you were a medic nin" Sakura stated happily

"I'm not" answered Sakura

"You're not?" asked Naruto confused

"I was never trained to be a ninja, I have always lived as a civilian, however I have had training as a priestess" supplied Kagome

"That would explain why your energy is pink coloured and not the usual chakra green" stated Shikamaru

Kagome just nodded and then said,

"If you don't mind guys I'd like to go to bed"

Everyone just nodded as she walked towards hers and Sakura's tent.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki base, all members were stood in Pein's office, including Kakuzu and Tobi who had recently been out on a simple collection mission.

Shippo sat on Pein's desk while Pein and Konan stood to his side.

"As you are aware I allowed Konoha to take Kagome back, and even though I admit it would have been better to train her here, Kagome does have a family…" Shippo paused to take in everyone's reaction, but nobody said anything, so he continued.

"I will collect Kagome when she has sufficient training in ninjutsu and Genjutsu, now since Konoha knows where we are we are to move out within the hour." Ordered Shippo

"Yes" they all answered as they all filed out

"Itachi, Deidara!" called Shippo as they began to exit but stopped when they heard his voice, he spoke once everyone but Konan and Pein had gone.

"I want you to tail Kagome, ensure her safety at all costs"

"What about Konoha?" asked Deidara

"I feel that Konoha are not enough to protect her and besides my senses are telling me something will happen soon enough" stated Shippo "Yes I understand the danger I am putting you in but I know you can do this, make sure you keep me informed of her training"

"Yes"

"You will leave after we have relocated" stated Shippo and with that dismissed them.

"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Pein

Shippo nodded.

"Don't worry once Kagome returns we will have all nine Bijuu" stated Shippo and then disappeared.

Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms out to stretch her body. She looked to her side to find Sakura asleep beside her. Kagome quietly got up and went down to a nearby stream. Kagome looked around her and found no one around and began to strip her clothes and laid them neatly on the bank as she began to take a bath and began to hum a tone to herself.

Meanwhile back at camp everyone was awoke by Sakura's scream as everyone scrambled out of their tents.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he, Sasuke, Kakashi and Shikamaru all tumbled out of the tent tangled together.

"Kagome's missing!" she exclaimed

"Missing?" Naruto shrieked as the boys untangled themselves.

But before anyone could make a move they heard a scream of Pervert come from the stream, which oddly sounded like Kagome.

Meanwhile back with Kagome, she had just ducked under the water and had come back up when she spotted a man wearing ninja attire, with long white hair tied at the back of his head.

Kagome starred at him as he continued to draw in his note book, glancing up at her every once and a while. Kagome's eye began to twitch as she continued to watch him, then walked over and slapped him across the face.

"Pervert!" she shouted as she quickly got out of the stream and put on her clothes, finishing just as Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto breached the lining of trees that spread in front of the stream.

"What happened?" gasped Naruto frantically looking around

Kagome walked up to them, shaking with suppressed anger.

"I bet I can guess what happened!" stated Sakura glaring in the direction of a man with long white hair tied at the back of his neck.

Everyone turned around to look at what Sakura was glaring at, the glare that was already marring Sasuke's face was increased tenfold into a menacing glare in the same direction.

"Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto as he walked towards him

The man turned to answer to Naruto, as he held a hand to a reddening cheek.

"You deserve no sympathy" stated Sasuke coldly.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Naruto "I thought you were helping Tsunade-baa-chan with something?"

"Tsunade sent me to meet you…" stated Jiraiya but was cut off by Sasuke who said roughly,

"But you decided to play your usual role of a peeking tom?"

Jiraiya pulled a hurt face before turning neutral at the look that Sasuke was giving him.

"How could I not when such a young delicate flower decides to bathe openly" grinned Jiraiya but was cut off by Kagome,

"Why don't you tell us why you're here"

Jiraiya just looked at her with a calculating gaze before nodding. Kakashi began to lead the way to the camp, his usual book out to read.

"I see you still enjoy reading my books" chuckled Jiraiya

Kakashi just nodded.

"You know there will be a new release next Tuesday" Jaraiya

Kakashi's eye widened before turning up in an eye crinkle, Jaraiya just laughed as everyone seated in the camp.

"Now, why did Tsunade send you here?" asked Kakashi a professional voice taking over.

"She thought you may need backup as they have been sound ninja spotted around here" stated Jaraiya

"But why send you, wouldn't an Anbu or Jounin team be sufficient?" asked Sakura

"A Anbu team as been dispatched but I was just sent in case" answered Jaraiya side glancing at Kagome

"Well then, should we pack up camp and get back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked rhetorically

And then without another word everyone went around packing camp with the exception of Kakashi who leant against a tree reading Icha, Icha Paradise, while Jiraiya just stood a supervised everyone, while Kagome helped Sakura take down one of the tents.

However just a few metres away from the group watching them from the shadows of the trees. He had seen her bathing in the stream and he had seen her slap the sannin and was now watching them make camp. He would observe them before he made his move.

Meanwhile back in Konoha Team Ino was just leading her team towards the main gates, to start their first mission-D rank.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Souta raising his hand in the air.

"Calm down Souta we're only going to find a cat" smiled Ino

"I know but this is one step closer to been like Inuyasha!" he exclaimed again

Ino turned her head in confusion, his other two team mates turning to look at him, Tohru with a look of confusion, whereas Souma just glared slightly in his direction.

"Who is Inuyasha?" asked Tohru, Ino asking the same question in her head.

'I know, I know that name somewhere, I've heard it before, but where?' though Tohru

"Probably his imaginary friend" sneered Souma as he continued to walk forwards arms crossed, as they reached the gate, but before Souta could retort they were stopped by Izumo.

"What's wrong Izumo?" asked Ino

"Haven't you been informed?" asked Izumo

Ino looked at him in confusion, Izumo seeing this repeated what he had been told earlier.

"All missions have been cancelled today, nobody is allowed out the village"

"Oh, why's that?" asked Souma

Izumo glanced at Souma then looked to Ino as he spoke, Souma giving him an irritated look.

"It seems that sound ninja have been spotted around the area." He stated

"I understand" stated Ino and turned to her Genin team "Everyone is dismissed for now"

Everyone nodded and went their own ways.

Back in the forest with team Kakashi had been walking in the forest. Sasuke took a hold of Kagome's hand and began to fall to the back of the team, causing Kagome to give him a confused look.

"Kagome you're probably wondering who Itachi is?" asked Sasuke

Kagome gave him a confused look, before realising who he was talking about.

"You mean the man who looks like you, who kidnapped me?" asked Kagome

Sasuke gave a nod.

"That man is Uchiha Itachi, he is the murder of the Uchiha clan…" began Sasuke as he took in Kagome's reaction, which he expected to be strong with shock and horror a the thought of ever been near her clan killer, but all he saw was mild surprise alight her features, but continued anyways about the clan massacre

Up ahead Naruto kept glancing behind him every once in a while.

"Naruto starring at them isn't going to tell you what there talking about" stated Sakura as she continued walking beside him.

"Yeah, but what could they have to talk about?" asked Naruto

"Troublesome" answered Shikamaru

"Their relatives Naruto, relatives that barely know each other, they have plenty to talk about and catch up on" stated Sakura

"Maybe I should go over there and…" began Naruto as he turned to go in Sasuke and Kagome's direction only to have Kakashi put his hand o his shoulder and steer him forwards.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto

"Let them be, they need to talk" said Kakashi firmly "Besides haven't I told you to stop calling me sensei?" he asked with a lighter tone

Naruto just grinned and said,

"I can't help it, force of habit"

Back with Kagome and Sasuke-

"And that's why I must avenge the Uchiha clan" stated Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kagome in which he saw silent tears run down her cheeks, which caused Sasuke to halter in his foot steps as he stopped causing Kagome to stop as well. Kagome reached out her arms and embraced Sasuke. Sasuke's face took on a shocked expression before turning normal and wrapping his own arms around her, for the first time since he had met Kagome this was actually an emotion besides anger she had shown him. He pulled form the embrace seconds later and wiped her tears form her face, as Kagome gave a small smile in return.

Sasuke looked up towards the group and noticed they'd stopped something or someone was blocking them, Sasuke took hold of Kagome's hand and ran to the team to see what was happening.

When they reached what met their eyes was…

"Inu…Yasha?"

_**A/n: Hi here's another chap, you know I didn't think I would get another chap in before Saturday, but hey I did, this was originally a filler but I got some ideas so I hope you enjoyed it and yeah for those sas/kag fans they did have a little moment but this is dei/kag fic!! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**plChapter 14**

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome her eyes widening at the sight of him.

Everyone gave a slight glance to Kagome and then back to Inuyasha.

"Do you know him Kagome?" asked Sasuke not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't answer she just pushed through everyone, taking in his usual attire. Dressed in his red fire rat kimono, prayer beads around his neck, clawed hands resting at his sides. Kagome looked up at his face and then glanced at the top of his head where is two small dog-like ears rested followed by long streams of silver hair which framed his golden eyes.

Kagome locked her eyes with his as she came to stop in front of him, the squad behind her watching him for any hostility as Kagome raised her hand to the prayer beads, fingering them thoughtfully, Inuyasha watching every move she made.

Kagome then moved her hand from the prayer beads sliding it up his neck and to cup his cheek with her hand.

"Is this really you? Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha reached up and covered Kagome's hand with his own, has she searched his eyes for something she wasn't even aware of.

"I missed you" she whispered

"I've missed you too…" he whispered softly "Kagome!" he finished harshly in a voice that wasn't his own, his hand tightening over hers, causing Kagome to give out a little gasp of surprise, his sharp fangs glinting dangerously has his eye's looked at her menacingly.

The squad behind her tensed at his harsh voice, which sounded very familiar to them as they saw Kagome's body frozen from shock. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the scene began to unfold in front of his eyes.

"This isn't Inuyasha" Kagome thought frantically, and then she heard Naruto's voice which sounded distant in her mind.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" Naruto asked thoughtfully to himself.

"It's Orochimaru, dobe" Sasuke answered harshly

"Teme…" began Naruto but was cut off by Kakashi

"Both of you stop it, now!" he demanded sternly

The squad turned there attention back to the situation at hand.

"Am so glad you can recognise me in another's body, Sasuke-kun" hissed Inuyasha-Orochimaru's voice very clear "How have you been since you left?"

**(A/n: If you haven't figured it out yet, Orochimaru is in Inuyasha's body and I will now be referring to him as Orochimaru from now on.)**

Hearing him speak brought Kagome out of her thoughts, has the pressure to her hand began to numb. She pushed her hand back causing it to loosen the grip Orochimaru had on her own hand. At the same time Kagome used the palm of her free hand to push his chin up, so he wasn't able to see what as happening. Kagome then leaned in slowly and swiped his legs from behind him catching him off guard, has he fell to the floor roughly.

Kagome jumped back a few paces has she glanced slightly at the squad behind her taking in their shocked and surprised faces.

'Well this is interesting, Naraku didn't mention she was a fighter, I'll have to be more on guard while facing her.' Thought Orochimaru

'Girls got some moves' Jiraiya thought as he grinned to himself taking in Kagome's behind.

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya but intensified when he looked at Orochimaru. Sasuke grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her behind him and his team mates.

"Oho, Sasuke-kun, you seem very protective of you're…" Orochimaru paused for a moment as a sicken grin appeared on his face "Cousin?"

Sasuke just glared in response, while Orochimaru just smiled fangs glinting in the afternoon sun, before looking back at Kagome, as she tried to continuously push her way through the squad to the front, but was pulled back by Sasuke and behind him, out of Orochimaru's view, causing Kagome to give an annoyed whine, so instead she observed what was happening. Kagome noticed the Konoha nins tense form and by the way Shikamaru's eye's were darting around here and there and then back to Orochimaru, he was trying to figure out a plan of escape. She also noticed how calm Orochimaru was, his form relaxed but ready to fight showed his confidence in the situation. Kagome saw Orochimaru glance at Jiraiya before speaking.

"Long time no see Jiraiya"

Jiraiya didn't answer.

'I wonder what their reactions would be to the attacks this body can produce?' thought Orochimaru sadistically as he began to build up the demon energy into his clawed hands and that's when Kagome felt that familiar prickle in the back of her head and seconds later her mind put together what was about to happen.

Orochimaru started towards them.

"Iron reaper soul…" began Orochimaru

Kagome's mind began to panic as she tried to push past everyone just to be pushed back behind Sasuke for protection, Orochimaru still coming close.

'Oh no, there all going to get hurt, what can I do?' Her panic mind going overload 'I can't purify him in case Inuyasha still lives in that body as well, wait a minute…' she thought her racing mind halting in an idea.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

Orochimaru was pulled down to the ground roughly, face planted in the dirt.

The whole of Kakashi's team blinked in surprise, before Naruto's full blown laughter was heard echoing around the clearing, a smirk graced Kakashi's and Sasuke's face as a small giggle came from Sakura, while Shikamaru turned his head to the side, the corners of his lips turning slightly.

Kagome seeing everyone was distracted by the sight of Orochimaru, quickly ran to the front of everyone, pulling out a thin piece of writing with an inscription on it, she quickly threw it at Orochimaru, landing on his head.

Kagome clasped her hands together, her thumb and first fingers stood up against each other as she began to chant, eyes closed in concentration.

These actions quickly caught the squads attention as they watched her, pink energy surrounding her hands as she continued to chant.

Orochimaru attempted to get up, but soon found he wasn't able to move so he began to struggle to get up but still couldn't move from his face planted form.

"By now am sure you've noticed that you are unable to move your body." Stated Kagome eyes still closed I concentration

Kagome heard a small annoyed growl come from him, and almost laughed. Kagome opened her eyes and lowered her arms to her side.

She turned to look at Kakashi.

"He will be frozen for at least 12 hours, so we better get a move on!" she explained

Kakashi just nodded and decided he would question her later.

"Can you keep up on your own?" asked Kakashi.

"Not now that I've used that much energy to subdue him" she explained

Kakashi nodded.

"Here I'll…" he began but was interrupted by Sasuke who walked in front of Kagome and said,

"Get on my back"

Kagome starred at him for a moment before nodding and climbing on his back, she was too out of energy to argue with him.

**A/n: Hi everyone I know it's a short chap but your pretty lucky since this is Fresher's week that I've updated lol!! Anyways I'll try and update asap **


	15. Chapter 15

The squad had set up camp not too long ago and Naruto was trying to light a fire, while Sakura inspected the bruise that had formed on Kagome's hand.

"There's no need to worry, it will be gone soon" Said Kagome as she watched Sakura continue to inspect the bruise.

"Sakura"

Both Sakura and Kagome turned around to see Sasuke walking towards them.

"Leave us!" His deep voice leaving no room for arguments.

Sakura just nodded her head and left the two alone to go help Naruto light the fire which he had been trying to light for the past ten-fifteen minutes.

Sasuke reached down and grabbed Kagome by her arm pulling her up to stand and dragging her out of the small clearing they had made camp in and into the surrounding forest.

"Ah...Sasuke!" Kagome exclaimed from the shock of being pulled up and dragged carelessly into the forest. Sasuke didn't say a word he just continued to drag her into the forest, until they were a good distance away.

Sasuke turned to face her, Kagome just starred up at him, before she was pulled into him, her head lying on his chest and his head resting on top of hers. Kagome not knowing what to do, confused by his actions just stayed still as she listened to his heart beat.

"Don't do that again" she heard his soft whisper above her, her eyes widening in disbelief "I was so scared that you would get hurt"

She knew she hadn't known him that long barely a day, but even she knew this was out of character for him. She pulled slightly from his embrace to look up at him and was taken aback when she saw the emotion shine through his usual cold desolate eyes.

"Sasuke..." she began, but unsure of what to say to him.

She continued to look into his eyes when suddenly, she wasn't quite sure how it happened but it had, she stood still from shock. Sasuke was kissing her. But as soon as he had he had pulled away and had pulled her back into his embrace, holding her tightly against him.

"One day, you and I will be husband and wife, so don't fall in love with anyone but me" he said quietly holding her closer. He had seen the way she had reacted to the body that Orochimaru was currently inhabiting and the way that man who had held her at Akatsuki. He had to make it clear to her now, so she wouldn't be heart broken when she had to complete her duty to the clan.

From the shock Kagome didn't know what to say or do. Sasuke just released her and began to walk in the direction of their camp; she just followed him back quietly.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha compound Kun-loon was just heading up the stairs towards her son's bedroom.

"Souta, get some rest, you'll need it for you mission tomorrow"

"Kagome's not back yet, you said she should be back today" whined Souta as he continued to gaze out his bedroom.

"I said depending on the circumstances" she answered softly

"But what if she's hurt or injured somewhere, I heard from Ino-sensei that the Akatsuki are ruthless missing-nin"

Kun-Loon wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to make her son feel better so she just pulled him into a small embrace a rubbed his back.

"You need to be strong Souta, not just for yourself but for Kagome as well"

Souta just nodded and looked up at his mum with a huge smile on his face before settling into bed.

The sun was just reaching the top of the sky indicating it was roughly the afternoon. They had woke up before sun rise to continue their journey towards Konoha. Luckily they weren't too far away as they reached the top of the hill, they could see the gates of Konoha village clearly and it would take them less than an hour to reach the gates.

"Look Kagome the village gates are within sight" exclaimed Naruto who jumped for joy.

Everyone looked at one another and then with a nod they all sped up ahead, she being swept off her feet by none other than Sasuke as they raced to the village gates.

When they had arrived they all went straight to the Homage's office to report the mission a success.

Tsunade just nodded her head as she digested the information.

"We then came across Orochimaru, who has taken the body of a strange demon..." Kakashi continued glancing back at Kagome for a second before he continued, Tsunade not missing anything "Who was soon identified as Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha?" exclaimed Tsunade as she recalled the story of the Jewel of four souls.

"Thank you Kakashi, report the rest to me later, everyone is dismissed with the exception of Kagome"

Kakashi just nodded and Sasuke gave Tsunade a sharp look as he didn't even give to move out of the room.

"I mean everyone Uchiha, unless your name is Kagome" Tsunade said with authority.

"Hn" was all he said as he followed his team out of the Hokage's office.

"Now, Kagome would you like to tell me about your involvement with the jewel of four souls?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Now, Kagome would you like to tell me about your involvement with the jewel of four souls?"

"Jewel of four souls?" Kagome questioned acting confused.

Tsunade just starred her down waiting for an answer, clasping her hands together and resting her chin upon them. So far they had been waiting for fifteen minutes for an answer, both looking each other in the eye, Tsunade intense and ready to absorb any information that could lead to the answer of why Akatsuki wanted Kagome. Whereas Kagome's eye's held a confused look. Suddenly the silence was broken by Kagome.

"What is the jewel of four souls, it sounds like some sort of high quality jewellery" she faked, she hated to lie but it was the only way to protect the jewel.

Tsunade's eye's continued to watch Kagome carefully to see if she could find any chance that the girl was laying. After a few moments Tsunade sighed as she couldn't detect a thing from the girl.

"How were you able to fight off Uchiha Itachi?" Tsuande asked another question

Silenced ensued again.

"I've being learning martial arts since I was sixteen" Kagome answered

"Two years of martial arts training wouldn't be enough for you to catch Uchiha Itachi off guard" answered Tsunade "I will ask you again, how were you able to fight off Uchiha Itachi?"

Kagome just smiled sweetly, looking Tsuande directly in the eye and replied,

"And as I said before I have been learning martial arts since I was sixteen"

Tsuande continued to stare Kagome down.

"Why would a civilian girl need to learn martial arts?" asked Tsunade changing her question and hopefully catch her out.

"Well you can never be too careful out there, even in civilian territories you can be attacked by perverts or thieves"

Tsunade looked at her with a hard look.

"Then tell me why Akatsuki were after you, what happened when you were there?"

"Not allot, I believe I was unconscious for most of my time there and then the next thing I know my cousin and his squad arrived and saved me" Kagome gave a shrug

Tsuande was about to ask another question when a knock on her door resounded around her room.

"Come in" called Tsunade

"Mission report on the sound nins" replied the ninja in the door way as he stepped into the room.

Tsuande nodded her head and then turned to Kagome.

"You're dismissed for now"

Kagome just nodded her head and made her way out the door.

"What have you got to report?" was the last thing Kagome heard as the door was shut behind her.

Kagome walked down the small hallway towards the exit of the building.

"Now which way was it to the Uchiha district?" she asked herself as she tried to figure out which way to go.

"This way" answered a voice behind her.

Kagome turned around only to see Uchiha Sasuke push himself off the wall he had been leant against.

"Sasuke?" Kagome asked in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Hn" was all he answered as he began making his way to the Uchiha district, Kagome following by his side.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke broke it and asked,

"What did the Hokage want?"

"Not allot just wanted to know why Akatsuki wanted me"

"And..."

"And what, I don't really know" Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and then smiled with delight when the Uchiha district came into sight. And stood at the front gate were her mother and brother.

Souta ran to her immediately wrapping his small arms around her waist.

"Kagome you're home" he said happily "Did you get to beat up the bad guys?"

Kagome just smiled "No but Sasuke did"

"Sasuke-nii-sama, you must be extremely strong, especially if you can defeat someone Kagome-nee-chan can't defeat"

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied as he made his way through the Uchiha compound leaving Kagome with her mother and brother.

"Am glad you're safe Kagome" Kun-Loon said

"Hm, am glad to be home" smiled Kagome "Lets head inside"

Shizune entered Tsunade's office.

"The team that had gone to investigate the sound intruders were able to capture one of them and have been able to get some reluctant information from him"

"Oh?" asked Tsunade

"It may be best to go down and see Ibiki, I believe it has much to do with the legend that we have been investigating on the jewel of four souls." Answered Shizune

Tsunade just nodded her headed as she stood from her desk putting down the journal.

"Shizune, it is apparent to me that Akatsuki seem to have a lot of knowledge about the jewel, why else would they come out of the blue for Kagome our new resident of Konoha., there's something not right and Kagome doesn't seem to be wanting to supply us with information. Shizune I want you to get more information about this legend from the Inuzuka family, tell them it is a top prority mission for now"

And with that Tsuande swept out of her office and down to the torture chambers to meet with Ibiki.

"What information have we received?" she asked upon arrival

"Hokage-sama" Ibiki bowed his head slightly "He has admitted to what his mission was"

"And that is?" asked Tsunade

"They were on a mission to collect a priestess" he answered

"A priestess?" asked Tsuande confused

"This was also found on his person" Ibiki handed a folded piece of paper.

Tsuande unfolded the paper, and there she found a drawing of a girl.

"This is Kagome" she said shocked

"Kagome?" asked Ibiki

"Yeah she is the cousin of Uchiha Sasuke" answered Tsuande

That's when the pieces began to fit together, the journal, the pictures, this picture, sound and Akatsuki wanting Kagome, now she had an answer to why Akatsuki probably wanted her. All she needed was for Kagome to confirm her identity, but at the moment the girl was denying everything even going as far as to be confused.

The next day Kagome woke as the sun arose, she could hear her younger brother going down the stairs, she knew he had his training with Sasuke in the morning. Kagome quickly got up and made her way down stairs to see both Sasuke and Souta sat at the kitchen table having breakfast. She quietly made her way over to the table and sat down as she began to butter herself a slice of toast. She took a bite of her toast and glanced up at Sasuke, only to remember what he had said about her becoming his wife, she suddenly blushed and looked down at her plate. Her mother soon joined them as she laid the last bits of breakfast on the table for everyone.

"Have you decided what you want to do Kagome?" her mother asked

Everyone stopped what they were doing awaiting her answer. Kagome swallowed the bit of toast in her mouth and put the remaining piece down on the plate.

"I've decided to become a ninja" she answered

"I'm pleased with your answer" Sasuke replied as he stood from the table indicating to Souta that it was time for morning training.

Kagome just nodded while Kun-Loon smiled as she began to clear away the plates. Sasuke stopped in the doorway.

"Go see the Hokage about your enrolment, I expect you won't be in the academy for long" was all he said before he left, Souta following behind him.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's tower, Tsunade had just finished filling Kakashi in about the legend about the jewel of four souls.

"Hokage-sama you can't seriously believe that Kagome is the priestess from the legend?" Kakashi asked in disbelief

Tsuande just nodded her head

"And it is your mission to keep an eye on her, see if there is any indication of proof" answered Tsunade

However they were interrupted by a knock to the door.

"Come in" called Tsunade

The door opened slowly and Kagome walked in slowly, glancing up at Kakashi and then looking at Tsunade, bowing her head slightly.

"What brings you here Kagome?"

"Erm...well..."

"Yes?"

"I want to join the ninja academy"

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to remain civilian? Why didn't you sign up with your brother Souta?"

Kagome just remained silent.

"Fine here is what I'll do, I'll allow you to become a ninja, however with you martial arts experience and your age I doubt they'll accept you in the academy" began Tsunade "So I will make Hatake Kakashi your personal trainer" She said with a sense of triumph

Kagome looked over at Kakashi and then smiled, while Kakashi let out a small sigh, he had a feeling this could be a long mission.

Not too far away Itachi and Deidara listened carefully.

"It seems she's going to get some good training" commented Deidara as he continued to watch Kagome with a keen eye.

"Hn" was all Itachi replied but within in seconds he had created a shadow clone to report the information to Shippo.

Kagome sighed as she took a bite out of the rice ball. They had started training straight away, first he had sparred with her to find out her level of physical combat and then he had begun to teach her about chakra and how to use. It had been a bit of a rough morning but currently she was sat alone waiting on Kakashi returning, from who knows where.

Suddenly Kagome was hit with that familiar tingling sensation, she looked up in the direction it was coming from and who came into view was none other than Naruto.

"Kagome!" he called waving his hands in the air trying to get her attention

Kagome just smiled and stood calling to him too, giving a small wave as he got closer.

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked concerned for her

"Waiting for Kakashi-sensei" she replied as they both took a seat on the grass

"Sensei?" asked Naruto surprised

"Here have a rice ball" Kagome offered, he took it happily "Yeah, I decided to become a ninja and Kakashi-sensei is my personal trainer appointed by the Hokage herself"

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to become a ninja, does Sasuke know?"

Kagome nodded her head "Yeah he was encouraging it a lot, even if I didn't want to become a ninja I don't think Sasuke would've taken no for answer"

"Yeah Sasuke -teme can be stubborn that way" grinned Naruto as he finished the last remains of his rice ball

Meanwhile somewhere in rain, Pein sat his desk, while Shippo leant against a wall.

"Itachi as reported that she has begun her training under Hatake Kakashi" supplied Pein

"Good, at least she'll have a good tutor" replied Shippo with a grin.

"Shippo-sama, I don't think you should leave Kagome-sama in the village too long" suggested Pein

"I know, if she begins to make too many attachments it will be hard for her to let go" answered Shippo "That's why I plan to retrieve once her training with Hatake is complete"

"But what if it takes too long, years even?" asked Pein

"Kagome's a fast learner, it shouldn't come to that, even if she just knows the basics of ninjutsu would be sufficuient enough, if it takes more than a month for Kagome to become a ninja, I will have her brought here to be trained by the Akatsuki"

**a/n: wow i cant believe i've updated twice in one day lol, i hope you enjoyed them. Don't forget to review!!! :D ******************


End file.
